keeping us a secret
by meeshka
Summary: Basically its an Bella and Edward story, i don't want to put to much detail becuase it will give away the story. All i can say is in this story Jacob is the over protective brother! please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I just like to play around with the characters.

no spoilers of any of the books, its my own story that I thought of. It's my first fan fic, please be nice with the reviews. Pst.. everyone is human in this story.

Edward. There wasn't a word to describe him, I've been in love with him since the day that my mother died and he grabbed my hand with the promise that we would be friends forever and always. We had a pretty special friendship; people didn't realize how close we were because my brother Jacob. He didn't really like to hang out with me in public. Jacob and I have always been close.

We've always been there for the other because we never saw our dad. I usually call him Charlie because he's been more of a stranger to me then a father. He has been obsessing with trying to solve murder cases rather then worrying about his own children. My afternoons have always had a basic routine come home, clean, help Jacob cook dinner, study then watch T.V with the boys.

Alice, my best friend, also Edward's sister would usually join us when she isn't trying to drag me to the mall. I'm a pretty sociable person, I have my group of friends but I'm pretty content with just hanging around the house with a good book.

As my thoughts drift to the surrounding around me, I notice that Edward has been staring at me from across the room. I quickly look away, as I feel myself start to blush. I don't think there has been a moment in my teenaged life when I haven't been in love with him. Of course I could never see things ever happening with us because Edward has always gone for the pretty girls at our school and he probably thinks I'm Jacob's bratty little..

my thoughts are interrupted when Alice says" So Bella, I heard that Luke may ask you out this weekend." I just stare at her with a blank expression.

" Luke wants to take out Bella" Jacob repeats with a little smirk on his face. I knew that I should prepare myself for a lot of teasing.

" Yes he does, apparently he's had a crush on Bella for a while" Alice announces this to the room.

" So Bella would you say yes to Luke?" Jacob turns to me for my answer. But my gaze stays on Edward, I noticed that he started to tense when Alice got on the topic. His eyes connect with mine and I can't read this expression.

" Mmm I'm not really sure, I guess I will make up my mind in the moment" I finally answer Jacob. He doesn't look impressed with my answer, I think he wants warning to practise his "you break her heart, I break your legs" speech.

The rest of my night goes by as a blur. I get sucked into a world of thoughts, trying to pick apart Edward's silence and asking myself if I would want to be Mike's girlfriend.

" Earth to Bella" Edward's voice pulls me out of my daze. I notice that Jacob and Alice are out of the room and Edward has joined me on the couch. I turn on the couch so I can look at him and our knees collide, I feel a tingle go through me. I need to get over my pathetic crush.

I notice that he begins to fidget with his fingers. "So Bella, would you actually be Luke's girlfriend?" I was left speechless, since he didn't say anything before; I didn't expect him to say anything now.

" mm well I'm not quite sure. I think it would be nice to have a boyfriend and Luke seems like a pretty nice guy." By the look on his face I'm not sure if Edward approved of my response.

" It shouldn't matter if you want a boyfriend" he begins to tell me. "It matters if you like Luke."

" Well I don't really know him, so maybe I will say yes if he asks me out, who knows maybe he'll end up being the love of my life" I attempt to make a joke out of it hoping that Edward would get that serious look off his face

" Yah maybe" he replies as he gets up from the couch. "I got to go Bella, tell Jacob I'll pick you guys up in the morning." Men, I will never understand what is going through their mind.

**The Next Morning**

"Bells, wake you! You're going to make us late for school and I'm too much of an awesome brother to leave you behind." I jump up from the bed, the clock is flashing at me. I have exactly 30 minutes to get ready and get to school or get chewed out by my first period teacher.

I give myself a mental pat on the back for taking a shower last night, so that saves me some time this morning. I'm trying to struggle into a pair of jeans when I hear a soft knock at my door. I turn around trying to keep my balance as Alice pokes her head into my bedroom.

"Bella, I usually wouldn't care if you made us late for school, but how is Luke supposed to talk to you, if you're never around." Alice makes her way over to my closet to sort threw my clothing. Sometimes I think Alice considers me more of her personal mannequin then her best friend, she loves to pick out my outfits.

I'm about to join her over at my closet, when I get a bunch of clothes tossed at me. I've learned not to argue with Alice when she is determined to dress me. I sit down on the edge of the bed and begin to change into the clothes she gave me without looking at them. "What do you mean, I'm never around?" I ask Alice as I'm struggling with the sweater that she gave me. " Well you're always late in the mornings, there is never time between classes to talk to you because all your classes are spread apart you're usually running and at lunch when you're not sitting with our group, your in the library reading." She sits down beside me and starts to brush out my hair. "I also doubt Luke would want to ask you out after school when you're on your way home with Jacob. All the boys at school are pretty scared of Jacob and they all know how overprotective he is."

"Well if Luke is just like all the other boys, then I don't know if I should waste my time, besides Jacob isn't that overprotective." As the words come out of my mouth I knew I was lying. I flinch as Alice tries to get a knot out of my hair. "Not that overprotective? Are you kidding me?" She begins to remind me of things that Jacob has done to other people in order to protect me. I keep quiet because I know it was a losing battle.

Finally she put down the brush and grabbed a hair clip that was on my bedside table. After she put it in my hair she runs over to my closet to pull out the pair of flats she got me for my birthday. She pulls me to the mirror with a huge smile on her face and says " Ta da". I look over at her and give her a warm smile. She had dressed me up in my favourite mini skirt with a pair of tights because it's starting to get chilly outside and my warmest pink sweater with my new black flats. I turn around and give her a hug "I don't know what I would do without you" I tell her, as she responds with "You'll never have to find out."

I know it's not that long.. I just want to know if I should keep going with it or not. Please review)


	2. Chapter 2

As I pull away from our hug I look over at the clock, I got 20 minutes to get to school. "Alice we need to go, now" I quickly grab my purse and head for the door. I start to run down the stairs, thinking about what I grab to eat. In my rush I end up tripping over my feet and I pitch forward, next thing I know I'm in Edward's arms. I look up at him as he smiles down at me. "Bella you truly are a hazard to yourself. You're lucky that I'm around to save you from your klutziness." I just keep looking up at him and finally my brain starts to function again. "My own personal superman, I'm quite the lucky lady." As I finish my sentence I realize that his hands are gently massaging my waist.

"Bella, you forgot your earrings!" I can hear Alice coming towards the stairs; I quickly pull away from Edward. I look up to see Alice bouncing down the stairs with Jacob behind her. I grab the earrings from her hand and make my way to the kitchen to grab an apple. "Bella I'm giving you exactly 2 minutes before I will leave you behind" I jump as I see Jacob's hand come around me to grab a fruit from our basket. "You wouldn't leave me behind." I inform him. "You know I wouldn't, but still doesn't mean I can't make empty threats." I turn around and give him a playful smile "Admit it, you love your baby sister and you'd be lost without me." He opens his mouth to tell me something, but he interrupted when we hear…

"Jacob, I don't think we need to wait for her anymore." I look over to see Alice staring at the window. "What do you mean?" I ask, as I start to make my way over to her. "Well you're not going to ride with us because Luke just pulled into your driveway." I look over her shoulder to confirm that he did just pull into the driveway.

She grabs my arm and starts to push me to my front down. "You are going out there, and riding to school with him. I don't want any arguments from you. You're going with him and you will tell me all the details at lunch." I freeze as I hear the footsteps of Jacob and Edward coming up behind me. Before my thoughts could process, Alice whirls around and puts her hands on her waist. "Oh no you don't, you boys are not ruining this for her by being over protective and embarrassing her in front of Luke. You will march back into the kitchen and will come out when I come get you." Alice may be little but you don't want to see her worked up, the boys knew when to back down.

I took a deep breath and opened the door, taking little steps and I feel the door shut right behind me. Alice is clearly standing behind the door, trying to listen to the conversation we are about to have. Luke was on his way towards me, I have to admit he is a pretty good looking guy. He's one of the tallest guys in our grade and I know that when I stand next to him, he will look like a giant. He's a baseball player so he's pretty built and he has dark brown hair with pretty green eyes. He gives me a slow smile and tells me "Hey Bella, I know this is kind of random but I thought I'd give you a ride to school today. I have to admit that I was kind of scared that you'd be gone by the time I got here but I slept through my alarm."

I took a deep breath as I replied, "I would love a ride to school." I look at him and smile. "It would be a nice change of pace, Jacob's teasing in starting to get to me." He grabs my hand and starts to walk me to the passenger side. "Alright then, let's get going, we can't be late." He opens my door and I slide in, I watch him walk to the other side and keep reminding myself to breathe.

I look over at the house and try to contain my laughter; I can see my three best friends at the window, trying to push the other out of the way so they can spy on me. Luke gets into the car right when Alice gives up and jumps on Jacob's back, I can see her smiling at me from over his shoulder. I couldn't help it anymore, I burst out laughing. Luke looks over to see what I'm laughing at when he gives me a little smirk. "So people weren't kidding when they said you have an overprotective brother, I was warned about Jacob, should I worried about Edward and Alice?" I try and stop laughing so I can answer him. "Jacob means well, our father is always working so we pretty much just have each other. Alice and Edward are harmless, they can be protective but they aren't as bad as Jacob. I consider myself pretty lucky to have them in my life. "

"Yah they seem pretty special." He turns on the car. "We should probably get going, by the looks of it they aren't going to leave until we do. It wouldn't help to get your brother to like me if I'm the reason why he's late for school.

I was surprised that the car ride to school wasn't awkward at all. We spent the whole time just getting to know each other and discussing our classes. I looked at the rear view mirror and I can see Edward's car right behind us. I forgot to mention that Edward usually drives us around because Jacob hasn't gotten his license yet.

When we pulled into the school parking lot, I turn to face Luke. "Thanks for the lift to school, I had a good time." He turns off the car and turns to me "To tell you the truth I'm glad that I had the courage to get you this morning, how about letting me take you home after school?" I didn't hesitate to answer, "I would love that, but I may be a little late because my last class is gym." I begin to get out of the car and he walks over to me. "That's fine my last class is right by the gym, ill wait for you." Out of the corner of my eye I can see Alice slowly making her way over to me, the boys were no where in sight. "Alright I'll see you then." I reach up to give him a hug; again I was surprised that it wasn't awkward. "Thanks again." I whisper in his ear.

I had barely made 3 steps away from him when I feel Alice slip her arm through mine. "Let me tell you that he is standing at his car just watching you walk away, I knew that you guys were going to hit it off. This means we have to go to the mall and get you an outfit for your date, I can do you hair."

I spin around and put my hand over her mouth. "Breathe Alice, I have a few things to say to you and I won't remove my hand until I'm done." I feel her nod against my hand. "First of all, thanks for this morning and keep the boys out of my way. Secondly he still hasn't asked me out yet, even though I can predict there should be a date in the future by the way things went this morning. Thirdly, yes I will go to the mall with you, but it can't be right after school because Luke is giving me a ride home." I finish my speech with a big smile.

I look into her green eyes and just see her stare up at me. I slowly remove my hand, waiting for her to hug me and jump for joy. "Alright," she begins, "I really want to give you and hug and jump for happiness, but Luke's friends are around and we can't make it obvious. I'm so happy I have first period with you because you are going to spend it writing down all the details of what happened in his car. No objections, it would be cruel for you to make me wait until lunch."

I'm about to tell her that I would be more then glad to write everything down for her but I'm interrupted by the bell. Next I have Alice grab my hand and pull me into the school, I'm glad I had all my books with me and didn't have to go to my locker because after my eventful morning I didn't have time.

-----------------

Alright that is what I have so far, I will probably update tomorrow but my train of though has now died. I hope you like it so far… reviews please )


	3. Chapter 3

My morning went by in a blur, Alice promised me that she would photocopy her notes for me because I was busy writing down something else. For as long as I've known her, Alice, has always been like this. She must analyze and break down every conversation that she finds important.

By the time lunch came around I was exhausted from my busy morning and my hand hurt from all the writing. I was seriously considering just hiding away in the library with a nice book and relaxing, but I knew better to bring that up to Alice, she was determined to keep me with her all day. I was trying to make up my mind in the lunch line for what I wanted to eat when I noticed that people were staring at me and whispering to each other.

I leaned forward to Alice and whisper in her ear, "Why are they all staring at me like that?" as I finish my question she quickly replies " They are probably sizing you up in their mind to see if your good enough for Luke." I think about this as I reach out to get a plate of French fries, I'm about to say something to Alice when I see a hand reach out and grab a few fries from my plate.

I turn around to confront the fry stealing thief. "Just need to make sure that they taste good enough for you." Edward explains as he continues to munch on my fries. "Aw my personal superman comes through for me again." I tease him lightly as I make my way to the cash area. "Hey admit it; you would be lost without me." I try to brush off his comment, because he is right, I would be lost. "Actually," I begin to tell him, "I think you would be lost without me, because if I wasn't around who would you save?" I pay the lunch lady and wait until Edward buy's his. "Your right Bella, I would be."

We make our way over to my usual lunch table; my usual friends are waiting for me to join them. Edward and I part ways as he goes to join Jacob and their buddies. Like I mentioned before Jacob doesn't like to be seen with me in public, he feels that it would kill his image to be seen hanging out with his baby sister. As I'm sitting down I look over to Luke's table and catch his eye. It seems like he was watching me ever since I walked out of the café line, I give him a shy smile and focus on the conversation around me.

Alice was giving Angela advice on how to pass Math, It seems like she was having a really hard time understanding the material. Angela is another one of my closet friends; she is an all around nice person. She moved here when we were in grade 2, she was very shy at first, but slowly she opened up to Alice and me. As the years went by our circle of friends slowly grew. Beside Angela there was Jessica, she can be quite the gossip but underneath it all she just wants to be accepted. On the other side of the table sat Megan and Lisa, I wasn't very close to them as the other girls were but we were all friends and in the end we looked out for each other.

I'm about to bite into a few of my fries when Alice announces, "Hey Bella is good with math, she may be able to help you." I look over at Angela and I meet her begging stare.

"I will be your slave if you help me pass that class." I smile at her, "Slave for life eh? That could have lots of possibilities," I pretend to ponder the idea. She gives me a pretend gasp, "Your not going to make me beg are you?" she gives me her puppy dog stare. I look over at her and give her a little smirk. "O I'll do it for you!" Next thing I know Alice is in front of me on her knees. "Please Bella," she says in a loud voice, "Help Angela pass math! Please, please, please." She stares up at me with her laughing eyes. I look up at Angela "of course I'll help you with math." I wasn't sure if she understood what I was saying because I was laughing so hard, but next thing I know she envelops me in a hug. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you," she squeezes me the tightest that she can.

As I wipe the tears from my eyes, Alice gets back up with a beaming smile and takes a sip of her coke. I look up at the clock and I realize that lunch is almost over and I've barely eaten. I look down as Angela tells us that she has a few things to do before her next class. "Not hungry Bella?" Luke sits down beside me. "Yah I'm hungry I've just had a very eventful lunch period, fits in with the rest of my day." I inform him as I put a couple more fries in my mouth.

" Then I'll let you finish." He turns to Alice and they start talking about an assignment they had for English. I quickly finish the rest of my fries without looking like a complete pig. I get up to go and throw out my garbage, when I get back Alice and Luke were standing up. "Bell's I'm have to get going to class, I'll call you later." I say my goodbyes to everyone else and I begin to walk away. I turn back to Luke, "I'll see you after school."

Gym was my most dreaded period of the day. I was quite the klutz, so sports and I weren't friends. If it wasn't for gym being mandatory all four years it would be the last subject I would take. I consider it a lucky day when I walk out of there unharmed, unfortunately today wasn't one of those days. It seemed like I was the main target in dodge ball, or maybe the boys in my class didn't know their strength by the time I got out of there I had red circles all over my arms and legs. As I walked to the locker room I tried to guess how many of them would turn into bruises.

As I walk out of the gym, I'm carrying my backpack in hand and scanning the hallways for Luke, he doesn't seem to be around. After standing around for 10 minutes hoping that he will show, I decide to give up. I begin to walk away and look through my purse to get out my cell phone when I feel a hand grip around my arm, my bruised arm. "I'm sorry for being late.." Luke begins to tell me but I couldn't hide the flinch when he touched my sore arm. "What happened?" he reaches over to grab my back pack so I don't have to carry my heavy books.

On our way to his car I tell him everything that happened in gym class, at the end of my story I tell him about my accident prone past. In my opinion if he plans on staying in my life for a while he should be warned that I'm not the most graceful girl he will meet. On our way home, Luke seems to be thinking about something because he isn't as chatty as this morning.

After a while of trying to get him to talk, I give up and just look at the window. When we get to my house I reach out to grab the door handle as I turn to thank him, before I open my mouth he reaches out and grabs my hand. "Listen Bella, I know I've been really quiet on the way home, I'm sorry." He takes a deep breath before he continues. "I've just been working up the courage to ask you out on Saturday night." Right after he asks I notice that he closes his eyes and bites his lower lip. I guess I take a bit longer to answer him when he starts to babble "It's alright to say no, ill understand." I try to interrupt him but he doesn't seem to listen to me, I have to admit he is adorable when he's nervous. I reach over with my other hand and grab his face, he automatically stops talking. "If you would let me get one word into this conversation I could tell you that I'd love to go out with you." He blinks a few times like he couldn't believe what I just said, and then he leans down until our foreheads touch. "Thank god, I thought you were going to say no." I pull away and smile at him, "I have a field trip tomorrow, so I'll see you on Saturday." I begin to get out of the car. "Alright I'll pick you up at 7." I lean down into his car. "Great, thanks for the ride." I make my way into the house, once I'm inside I lean against the door and smile to myself.

"So I take it that we have to go shopping?" I open my eyes and Alice comes out of the kitchen. "As much as it pains me to admit that you're right, yes we have to go shopping. O Alice you should have seen how he acted in the car, it was so cute." I keep smiling myself like an idiot. "Well then come sit in my office and tell me everything." Alice grabs my hand and guides me over to the couch. As soon as we sit down I begin to tell her everything word for word, when I'm done I see that Alice is staring over my shoulder. I quickly turn around and see Edward and Jacob standing behind me, by the looks on their faces they heard everything I just told her.

"So he got all nervous when he asked you out eh?" Jacob gave me a little smirk. I quickly jump off the couch and walk right over to him. "Jacob, I swear to God, if you repeat one word of this to anyone I swear I will attack you when you're sleeping." He slowly backed away from me; the good thing about Jacob is he knew when to back off. "Take it easy Bells, I won't say a word. I actually think he's a pretty decent guy."

Suddenly Edward stepped in my line of vision, "Come on Bella, and take that killer look out of your eyes. No one is going to make fun of your precious boyfriend, now don't make me give you a time out." He gave me that smile that I loved. "Just as long as I made my point clear, I will be a happy camper." I start to make my way to the kitchen to see what I can make for dinner. "Put those thoughts on hold Bella, I think we need to celebrate the fact that you're going on your first date. Why won't we just go to the mall, eat something there and we can go shopping." I look over at Jacob to see what he thinks about this. "Well this seems all fun for you girls, but what should we do while you shop?" Edward locks eyes with me, we both know what Alice is about to say. "You guys come with us; Bella will need a guy's opinion on her outfit."

"You seriously think I'm going to help Bella pick out clothes for her date." He looked at her like she was completely insane. "Then Edward will help, you'll just stand around. Please guys; we have no other way to the mall." I look over at Jacob, "Please Jake." I give him a sweet smile and bat my eyelashes at him. He seemed to be debating this with himself, "Fine, but you owe me little sis." I give both boys a huge smile, "alright let's go, I'm starving and I'd rather get Alice's torture over and done with." Edward went to get his keys off the coffee table and we were on our way.


	4. Chapter 4

Things didn't turn out the way I hoped they would when we got to the mall. We all went to different places in the food court because we all had cravings for different food. While I was taking a bite of my sub Jacob informed us that he was going to the arcade and since I needed Edward's opinion he wanted Alice to keep him company. "Why can't you go by yourself?" I ask him while I looked down at my food. I needed Alice with me, without her it would be really weird trying on clothes in front of Edward. "Bells, you really want me to play games all by myself, while you have the both of them to help you, that's not very nice." I look over at Alice to see her opinion on the conversation. "He does have a point and I haven't been to the arcade in a while. Besides you usually don't buy the things I pick for you." I put down my sub, "You have a point; you guys go have fun. Jacob, go win me something cute." He gave me a smile and got up to throw out his garbage. I watch him and Alice walk away; I feel my stomach turn into knots.

I watch as Edward get up and grabs both our trays, as he walks over to the garbage I can't help but think why I'm so nervous around him but I was perfectly fine talking to Luke. "Let's go find you an outfit Bells? I want to get this torture over with." I look up at him and take a deep breath, "alright let's get going." I stand up and we make our way into the clothing stores.

Surprisingly shopping with Edward turned out to be a lot of fun. I don't remember a time when I had laughed so much or actually enjoyed buying clothes. He was actually quite useful with his opinions and when he wasn't being serious he was bringing me hideous things to try on, I even managed to get him to try on some tank tops. I was relieved when I looked in my purse and realized that I had my camera with me. I decided on our way out of the store, that we'd take a trip to Wal-mart and get them developed. As we were on our way to the Arcade I put my arm through Edwards, "Thank you coming shopping with me, it mean's a lot to me."

"Anything for you Bella, to tell you the truth I actually had fun, just don't tell Jacob I told you that because I'll deny it." I give him a sweet smile, "Don't worry; your secret is safe with me… for now." He turns me to face him. "Your threats may work on Jacob, but you know I'm not afraid of you shorty, I know your weakness." I stand up on my tippy toes so the top of my head reaches his chin and I tilt my head up so I can meet his eyes. "You know I don't appreciate when you make fun of my height, and I'm not afraid of you." I try and make my point by poking him in the chest. "You should be." Before I can even blink I was gathered against his chest and I felt his fingers tickling my sides. I tried to pull away and get away from him but he overpowered me, plus I was laughing to hard to put up much a fight. "Alright I surrender, you're stronger and I'm very afraid of you." My sides were starting to hurt because I was laughing so hard.

He let go of me and gave me a dazzling smile, "That's what I thought." I got an idea right then, as we were walking I slowed down so he was walking a bit of head of me. "You know Edward; there is a good thing about me being so short." I hope that he wouldn't turn around. "O Bella, please tell me what's the good thing about you being short." I got ready to attack. "It means I'm still small enough to give piggy back rides!" Before he could react I jumped on his back, and the bag I was holding swung around and hit him on the chest. For a second there I was afraid that he was going to lose his balance and we would fall in the middle of the mall but he quickly collected himself and we were on our way to find Jacob and Alice.

We found them playing bubble trouble; it was quite entertaining to see how competitive they are with each other. Jacob was too involved with taunting Alice to notice that we were there. "Edward, you can put me down now." I whispered in his ear trying not to disturb them. I tried to move my legs so they would unwrap from his waist, he kept them in place. He moved closer to Jacob, trying to move so they wouldn't notice us. It was getting close in the game for the both of them, bubbles were slowly added up on both of their screens, and it was seconds before one of them would lose. It was at this time that Edward squeezed my knees so I would loosen my legs from around his waist and pull apart my hands so I can fall right into Jacob's arms. The impact of my weight dislodged his hands from the controllers and by the time he got over the shock of having me fall into his arms and getting me back on my feet, he had lost the game.

Alice jumped up from her sit and started to do a little dance on the spot. "Nice work big brother." She reached over to high wave Edward. "Not cool buddy." Jacob stomped away to the prize booth. By the time I had shown Alice the clothes that I bought, Jacob had caught up with us and handed me a care bear. "Aw Jake thanks." Right after Alice got her prize we decided that it was time to go home. I thank Edward again for shopping with me and the ride home. I turned to Alice and told her that I'd talk to her in the morning.

After I had done my homework I sat on my bed and looks at the pictures of my afternoon. There were a few pictures of Edward trying on clothes and one that I snapped of him while he was looking away. I saw a couple of pictures of me wearing a few different outfits and then there were some we took together. I come across one that automatically became my favourite, it was a snap shot of me making a kissing face towards the camera with my eyes closed and Edward was looking down at me like I was special to him. I stood up from my bed and walked over to the closet where I grabbed one of my empty frames and slid in the picture. I added it to the top of my bookshelf where I have a couple of my favourite pictures. One was a picture of my family before my mother passed, we all looked so happy. The second one was of Alice, Jake, Edward and I, it was when we went camping last year and we were all laughing at the camera while Alice and I were getting piggy back rides from Edward and Jake. The third picture was of all the girls lying down on my floor in a circle and we were all smiling up at the camera. The forth picture was one that Alice took of Jacob and I for her photography class; we were smiling at the camera and hugging each other. After I was done staring at my pictures I made my way over to my bed, where I passed out right when I head hit the pillow.

Friday went by faster then I thought it would. I had a field trip to go watch my favourite play Romeo and Juliet. It was pretty fun day, before we saw the play they took us on a tour of the grounds and we met some of the actors. After school I just had enough time to make Jacob and Charlie dinner before I left for Alice's house. Every month one of us hosts a sleepover, we do the whole makeup, pizza and movies. It's a tradition Alice and I started in the 6th grade. They spent the whole time asking me questions about Luke and I tried to give as less information as I could, I loved them but I didn't want gossip to go around about us before our first date. Everyone else wanted to turn in early but I was wide awake, I decided to stay on the couches and watch another movie.

I was halfway through "How to lose a guy in ten days" When Edward walked in the front door. He looked a bit surprised to find me on the couch, "I couldn't sleep." I tried to explain as he came to join me on the couch.

"So you excited for tomorrow night?" he asked me.

"I'm not trying to focus on it to much; you know how I get when I'm nervous."

"It's weird to think that after tomorrow night, you may have a boyfriend."

"Why is that so weird?"

"You just don't seem like the type of girl Luke has gone for in the past?"

"O and who does he usually go for?" I hope he realized that he was trending swallow water.

"Wait no; I'm not to answer that, your getting that crazy look in your eye. Anything I tell you, you're just going to turn around and make me feel horrible for bringing it up. All I will say is that I hope Luke isn't like his buddies, because I hear them in the locker room and the things they say aren't very nice." He takes a deep breath before he continues. "Then Jake and I are going to have to defend your honour and things won't be pretty.

"Nice save." I stretch out my legs and put them over his. "Now I would like to watch the rest of the movie." I sink down farther into the couch so I'm more comfortable, within a few minutes I passed out.

A bit later I woke up because I realized I was moving, I open my eyes and looked up to see Edward. He was carrying me to his room, "Shhh Bells, go back to sleep. Alice's room looks a bit crowded, I'll put you in my bed and sleep on the couch." I was too tired to argue, I closed my eyes and moved myself closer to his chest. He managed to pull down the covers with one hand while keeping me in his arms. He failed when trying to put me down gently; we both fall on the bed, his arm trapped under my hand.

"Bella, I kind of need my arm back."

"Not happening, you're very comfy." I can feel myself slipping in the world of dreams.

"Comfortable huh?"

"Yup, just as I thought you be." To prove my point I curl myself closer to him. The last thing I remember was Edward's laughter before the darkness took over me.

The next morning I woke up and realized that a few things were wrong. First I wasn't in Alice's room. Second, I wasn't in my sleeping bag. Thirdly, I was practically lying on top of someone. I jumped up and moved away from Edward, in my moment of panic I forgot to look over to my shoulder to see where the bed ends, as I was going over Edwards arm shot out and caught me.

"Do you always wake up in such a panic?" He gives me a sweet smile, God he looked even cuter in the morning. As I was looking at him pieces of the night before came flooding back to me. I remembered falling asleep, Edward carrying me upstairs then putting me in his bed, ending with me refusing to release his arm. I put my face in my hands, I was so embarrassed.

"Not panicked, just embarrassed." I raised my head and looked him in the eyes.

"Bella, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. You fell asleep; I didn't want you sleeping on the room so you slept here, no big deal. But let me tell you that your one hell of a kicker."

"O I'm so sorry but right, no big deal." As I was saying it, I knew I was lying because you I woke up in his arms I felt like I belonged there. 

"Come on, lets go make some breakfast." I got up to follow Edward downstairs where we began to search the fridge on what to eat; we finally decided to make pancakes. By the time we had finished making the pancakes for everyone, the girls had decided to join us downstairs. I was pretty quiet during breakfast, my thoughts were all scattered around. By the time we had everything cleaned up and I gathered up all my things it was about noon.

Alice and I decided to go back to my house so we could do our weekly exercises and then I could get ready for my date. As we were climbing the stairs up the stairs to my room, Charlie asked me to come to the kitchen.

"Yes dad?"

"Is it true? Are you going on a date tonight?"

"Yes sir." I hoped that he would drop the subject soon.

"He will come in before you leave tonight? I would like to meet the guy that is dating my baby girl."

"You will meet him before you go, but please dad, don't say anything embarrass me."

"I won't." Then he made his way over to the family room to watch baseball.

The rest of the afternoon went by in a blur, after our daily exercises Alice decided that she wanted to paint my nails and toenails. I tried to tell her that there was no reason to paint my toes because I was wearing flats but she wouldn't listen to me. After she finished with that she ordered me into the shower. If I knew that I was going to have to do so much for my first date I would never have agreed.

After I stepped out of the shower, I realized that Alice had left me a pair of my sweat pants and a button up shirt. Once I stepped into the room she motioned for me to sit by the bed, I noticed that she had covered up the mirrors in my room. I look over at her with a questioning look in my eyes.

"I don't want you to look at yourself until after I'm done." As she works on my hair, we chit chat and I read for a bit. It's times like this when I curse myself for having so much hair; it took her about an hour and a half to style it. We still had a lot of time before 7 so we decided to go and watch an episode of prison break.

Around 5 30, Alice drags me back up into my room and announces that I should change into my clothing so I won't smudge my make up later. As soon as she's done my make up she decides that she wants to click back some of my hair so it isn't falling in my face. By the time that she was done with her finishing touches I was hoping that the clock would just hit 7 so I could get out of this house. Alice decided that it was time for me to look at my reflection.

She took off the towel and I was speechless. I couldn't believe the girl that was staring back at me, Alice did an amazing job. She straightened the top of my hair but let the bottom curl, and it looked better with the clips holding some pieces back. She didn't use a lot of makeup just a bit of mascara, eyeliner and blush. I looked down at my outfit; we went for a light pair of fitted jeans, with a white tank top and a pink sweater. I looked over at Alice, "You really are a miracle worker."

"I know I am."

We went downstairs to wait for Luke and I was surprised to see Charlie, Jacob and Edward. They all looked over at me when I took the last step.

"Wow Bells, you clean up nice." I look over to see my dad smile at me.

Before Jacob was able to say anything, the doorbell rang and Charlie stood up. I held my breath and braced myself for what was going to happen next. The last thought that went through my head before Charlie opened the door was that I really should have told Luke that I would meet him somewhere.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time we got into the car I was calculating how long it would take me to dig a hole so I could place myself in it. I leaned down and put my head between my legs, if I wasn't so mortified I would run back into and hit Jacob, Edward and Charlie down with my purse. They completely ambushed Luke with questions; they acted like they were investigating a criminal. I tried to get in between them but Edward kept shifting himself so he was in my way. I quickly leaned over to Alice and told her the plan, she quickly moved into place. I looked up at Edward, who gave me a cute smirk until I stomped on his foot, I ran around him grabbed Luke's hand, told Charlie not to worry I won't be home to late. Before I ran out the door I looked over at Alice who had jumped on top of Jacob and covered his eyes with her hands, if I wasn't so angry at them I would have laughed.

I looked up towards Luke and he was smiling at me. "Thanks for the rescue in there."

"I'm so embarrassed; I should have warned you or gotten you to meet me somewhere."

"Hey I told you before that I was warned about your dad and brother, I was prepared. I got to tell you though; I thought they were going to hook me up to lie detector or something a bit more intimidating but it will take a lot more than a few question to scare me away." As he finished his sentence he reached over and grabbed my hand.

He didn't let go of my hand until we got to the diner. As we walked inside I looked over and I thought I saw Edward's car, but I shook my head and listened to what Luke was saying. I felt like Luke couldn't go through the night without having a piece of him touching me, when it wasn't his hand it was his foot against mine, I find it pretty cute. When we were eating desert I saw something out of the corner of my eye, when I looked over I just saw 2 people sitting with their menu's covering their faces.

After dinner he was trying to convince me to go mini golfing or bowling but I had enough embarrassment for the day and I told him that I wanted to do something low key so we decided on a movie. Since I refused his other two ideas, I had no say in what we were watching and of course, it turned out to be the last one I wanted to see, a horror movie. While we sat down waiting I warned him that I get pretty terrified to the point that I curl up into a ball. He just smiled at me and told me how much he loved scary movies.

The movie turned out not to be that bad, it wasn't scary just very detailed and gruesome. In the middle of the movie, I leaned more into Luke and he put his arm over my shoulders. I looked up to smile at him and the look he gave me I knew he was going to kiss me, I stretched my arm up to cup his cheek but we were interrupted by popcorn flying our way. I jumped up to look behind me and I saw 2 people sink into their seats, at the moment I knew, I knew who was throwing popcorn at me and I knew who was watching us at the diner.

I got up to confront them and the next thing I knew I was dragging Jacob out of the theatre by his ear. "I can't believe you followed me on my date." I hissed at him and I looked down to see that my hands were shaking. "Bella, calm down." I whirled around to face Edward. "Don't even let me get started with you, you're supposed to be my friend too, and here you are helping Jacob spy on me."

"We just wanted to make sure that he was good enough for you." Jacob explained as he rubbed his ear. "I don't care what you're reasoning for ruining my date was; it was a really stupid plan." I looked over to see Luke come out of the theatre. "Bella, we're sorry we didn't mean for you to catch us."

"Yah well what was up with the flying popcorn?" I glared at Jacob because I knew he was probably the one that did it. "I wouldn't have had to if Mr. Luke over there would keep his lips off yours." Jacob moved behind Edward, like he was using him as a shield. "It's none of your business where I put my lips, now if you excuse me I'm going back to my date. If I see either one of you near me for the rest of the night I will post embarrassing baby pictures all over school." I walked towards Luke, grabbed his hand and marched out, feeling a lot better.

When we got into the car, I just told Luke to drive around for a while until I didn't feel like strangling someone. For first dates this will go down in history as the most embarrassing, I would totally understand if Luke didn't want to go out with me again, then word would get around the school and I would never have another date. I didn't even notice when Luke stopped the car until he hooked the horn to get my attention. "Hey Bella, I thought we would sit in the park and talk for a while, I got a blanket in the trunk." I smiled up at him. "That would be a perfect idea."

When laid down on the grass and just looked up at the stars, I was totally comfortable to being there in complete silence. We spent over 2 hours just talking to each other about everything, even when he asked about my mom he was totally understanding when I didn't tell him much. Finally I looked at my cell phone and realized that it was getting late, we gathered everything together and walked to the car, and before we got into the car he stopped me.

"Okay now I have 2 things to do before we go to your house and I lose my nerve because your family will be around." He put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer. "First, I'm going to do something, I've been wanting to do all night." Then before I knew it, he kissed me. It was a wonderful first kiss, gentle and sweet. He tried to pull away but I bought him right back down to my lips, I wasn't done. I felt him smile, before he pulled away. "Second, Bella will you be my girlfriend?" I gave him a huge smile. "I'd love to be your girlfriend." I told him as I went up on my tippy toes to give him another kiss.

**Sorry guys I know that this is a short chapter but I've been busy with work and I've been sick for the past few days.. I'm going to try and update realy soon!! Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

The next couple of weeks went by in a wonderful blur, I really liked being Luke's girlfriend and not a lot has changed. At lunch we wouldn't ditch our friends, I'd stay with my friends and he would stay with his, about 20 minutes before class started we would go off together. He would come over after school once in a while and help me with my homework or just to hang out. He was slowly warming up to Charlie and Jacob. Jacob backed off a little bit after the disaster of our first date, but he would always lurk around the house when we were there and kept his eye on Luke.

I knew that Alice was a little irritated at me because I wasn't able to spend as much time with her as I used to, so I would try to put aside a day during the week so we can go shopping. It felt just like the good old days when it was just me and her, I did miss her but I couldn't expect things to stay the same after I became Luke's girlfriend. I didn't know what was going on in Edward's head but I barely saw him anymore, and when I did things just weren't the same. He would act really distant with me and he would leave the room when Luke and I entered. I was really getting fed up with the way that he was treating me but I didn't see how to approach the subject without getting into a huge fight.

Luke understood that I wasn't really into sports so it didn't offended him when I didn't want to go to his baseball game but we agreed to meet with me after the game and we would go listen to music in the park. I was just about to go meet him at the baseball field when the phone rang, I ran over to the phone hoping it wasn't Luke because I knew I was already running late. I picked up the phone and that's when my world fell apart.

Before anyone spoke on the phone I heard a horrible scream that I knew would be in my nightmares for a very long time. I felt numb as a voice came on the phone and informed me that my father has been shot. I couldn't listen to this any longer; I dropped the phone and ran upstairs looking for Jacob. I yelled his name over and over as the tears slowly steamed down my face, I found him and Edward listening to their I pods and playing video games, when they saw my face they quickly jumped to their feet.

"Bella, what happened?" Jacob asked me as he ran over and gathered me in his arms.

I was crying so hard that I could barely get out the words. " Dad…. Shot... Hospital." That's all I needed to say and the next thing I knew I was in the car with Jacob hugging me to his side and Edward was breaking all the rules of the road to get us to the hospital. I couldn't explain all the emotions going through me while I was sitting in the waiting room, waiting to here word on Charlie. As soon as the doctor turned the corner, Jacob and I pounced. I saw his lips moving but my mind wouldn't believe what he was saying, Charlie was shot in the back and it hit a few nerves, he will be paralyzed from the waist down but with lots of therapy he may be able to get back on his feet.

By the time he finished the only thing I could ask him was when we will be able to see him. He walked us down to his room and once we hit the door I ran to his bedside, I needed to see for myself that he was okay. He slowly opened his eyes and gave us a small smile, "Hey kids." I couldn't help myself I leaned down to give him a hug, he reached up to stroke my cheek and realized that I was crying. "Hey Bells, don't worry, just a bit of therapy and I'll be good as new, you'll see. I wish you kids didn't have to see me like this but everything will go back to normal soon." I looked behind me to see that Jacob was completely speechless, I knew that he wanted to reach out to dad but he didn't know how, I reached over to grab his hand so he didn't feel alone. We stayed in silence for a while until the nurse told us that visiting hours were over and that we can always come back in the morning.

As we were walking out I stopped Jacob, "Everything is going to be fine, you'll see but right now I need to be by myself, I'm going for a walk."

"Bella, are you crazy! It's late at night and far from home."

"No, I'm not. I'll be fine and when I'm ready to go home I'll call Luke, I bet he wouldn't mind driving me home."

"If you don't feel like talking to Luke, just call the house and I'll come get you with Edward."

I gave him a warm hug and I walked out of the hospital. I didn't know where I was going but I just needed to get some fresh air. I heard the beeping of my cell phone and I looked down to see that I had 4 missed calls, all from Luke. I didn't feel like talking to him right now, I knew that I was probably just going to walk home; I didn't want anyone to see me in this state. I wrote him a text message explaining to him what had happened and I apologized for missing our date, I barely finished the message when I started crying again. I had barely sent the message when my phone rang, it was Luke. I didn't answer the phone because I knew I was in a bad state, when the phone stopped ringing I got another beep letting me know that he left a message.

I knew I needed to be in a calm state when I listened to his message, so I walked to the beached, the place I went after my mother died. The soft sand underneath me and the sound of the waves crashing into the sand, it helped me think and I knew I could be on my own, without the fear of finding someone on the street or having to explain my feelings to Alice because I knew by now she would be at my house. As if right on cue my phone starting to ring, I looked down to see who it was but I already knew who it was, Alice. After the phone stopped ringing I went to my voice mail, I braced myself to listen to Luke's message. "Hey baby, I didn't expect you to answer the phone, listen Bella I'm really worried about you and I just want to hear your voice. I called Jacob and he told me that you went off on your own. It's pretty late and I don't think its safe for you to just be walking around town, please call, it doesn't matter what time honey, I'll come get you."

I couldn't get myself to call him back; I needed to be alone with my thoughts. I knew that I cared about him a lot but I couldn't let him see me so vulnerable, it took time for me to be able to open up to someone especially about my feelings for Charlie. I made myself put my phone on silent and I laid down on the beach, I moved my knees up closer to my chest so I would keep warm and I just cried. I must have cried myself to sleep because the next thing I knew I woke up cradled in Edward's arms.

**Again I apologize for it being so short but I thought that you guys would enjoy a bit more rather than waiting until I wrote more because I don't know when I'll be able to update again. I'm majorly busy with work and trying to nurse my cold. Anyways hope you like it. Next chapter Bella will Confront Edward about how he's been acting! Aren't you excited) **


	7. Chapter 7

I quickly moved out of his arms and turned my back to him, he wasn't allowed to be comforting when he's been acting so weird towards me. "Go away Edward, I want to be on my own."

"Bella, it isn't safe for you to be out on your own so late, especially sleeping on the beach. Come on Bells, talk to me."

"Why should I? You've been ignoring me for weeks, walking out of the room when I come in, barely talking to me, what did I do?"

"You didn't do anything Bella, and I'm sorry for acting all weird around you but its not important. I'm really worried about you, and I know you only come here when you truly want to be alone, like after your mom died. Remember, I found you last time you were here, please tell me what's going through your head." As he was talking to me he walked over and hugged me.

"I just have so many emotions running through me right now; I don't even know where to begin." I told his chest, and I was trying to hold back my tears. "I'm scared because I came close to losing someone close to me, I'm nervous because it's going to be really hard at home now while Charlie gets back on his feet, I'm relieved that's he's going to recover, but most of all I'm so angry at him." I took a deep breath and clenched my fist on his chest. "Doesn't he know how much Jacob and I need him, He puts himself into all these dangerous situations and I'm just supposed to sit back and cook him dinner. I've already lost one parent I don't know if I can bear losing another. He cares more about his job then his own children, he's always on the job, I don't even remember the last time we actually went out all together just for a day." My damn of tears broke lose, and Edward just held me.

"I know sometimes it may feel like Charlie isn't around, but he is there for the important things, like the night of your first date, Jacob's hockey games and the night of the school dances. You have to remember Bella, he lost someone to, and maybe working so much is his way of working out the grief. Don't get me wrong, that doesn't mean what he's doing is right but you have to try and understand him."

"I know you're right it just hurts, I came so close to losing him tonight." I brought my hands up to dry away my tears. "I know it does, but look on the bright side. At least you have Jacob and me and we're pretty cool, most of the time when we aren't crashing your dates." I couldn't help but laugh at what he said, I pulled away to look at him. "Thank you so much for everything you've done tonight." He smiled down at me, "Anything for you." Before I knew what was happening, Edward's lips came down on mine.

It was really different from Luke's kisses, this one just felt right. I slowly put my arms around his neck to pull him closer to me; I felt the same reaction from him as he pulled me even closer, like he couldn't get enough. As fast as it started, the kiss was over. Edward pulled back and stroked my cheek; I realized that this was very wrong and I jumped out of his arms all confused.

"You just kissed me." I accused him. I wouldn't ever let him know how much I liked it though.

"Bella, I'm sorry that shouldn't have happened."

"Shouldn't have happened?" I repeated what he said to me. 

"No it shouldn't have, it was just a spur of the moment thing, let's just forget it happened." Out of all the things that happened tonight, I knew that hurt me the most. He wanted to forget about a kiss that felt so right to me, like I found where I belonged. I refused to let him see how much his words were hurting me.

"Alright so we agree to just forget that ever happened, now can you please take me home, I'm exhausted and Jacob is probably worried about me."

We slowly walked towards the car without saying a word to each other and walking with a lot of distance between us. I checked my phone and saw that I had 10 missed calls, a few from Jacob, Alice and Luke. I called Luke in the car but I kept the conversation short, it felt weird talking to him with Edward right beside me. I told him that I was okay but that I just needed to clear my head and that Edward had found me and I was on my way home. He seemed to understand and we made plans to see each other in the morning, all through out my conversation I noticed that Edward had his arms really tensed on the steering wheel.

The moment we pulled into the driveway, Jacob ran out of the house and came to my door. "Bella, don't you ever scare me like that again." He told me as he pulled me into his arms and hugged me close. "I'm sorry Jake, I just needed space." After we walked into the house I thanked Edward for the ride home and I made my way up to my room. I slowly walked down the hallway to my room just thinking about everything that happened tonight and when I finally walked into my room I couldn't help but smile. Alice was sitting on my bed, in her duckie pj's and a tub of ice cream in her lap, DVD's in a little pile beside her and bags of chips surrounding her. "I didn't know what you would want, so I kind of bought one of everything, a girl need's comfort food in a time like this." I walked over to my bed and gave her a warm hug, "Thank you Alice, this is just what the doctor ordered." I made it through half the movie and a bag of ketchup chips until I passed out on my bed.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." I opened my eyes and saw Luke kneeling over me. "I have a minute before Jacob comes upstairs to get me out of your room but I wanted to see how you were doing, if you're too tired just tell me and we can go out later." I reached over and kissed me on the forehead.

I sat up and gave him a tight hug, "I'm awake, thank you for the nice wake up call." I sat up and pulled my hair back, I knew I must have looked awful this morning after crying all night. He reached up to stroke my cheek, "You look even more beautiful." I gave him an accusing stare, "Any other morning I might have believed that but I know that you're lying since I spent most of my night crying, I bet my eyes are swollen and puffy."

"I'm not lying, you can pull off the puffy and swollen look, it makes you look extra adorable; maybe you can make a fashion statement, I bet if a couple people saw you like this, by Monday all the girls will try and pull this off. " I couldn't help but laugh at what he was saying. "Your silly, but its okay ill accept you as my boyfriend."

"O you'll accept me eh?" he had a mischievous look in his eye.

"Yah I guess for now you'll do." Before I knew what was happening I was flat on my back with Luke lying over me. I felt his fingers curl into my stomach. "Take it back!" He growled at me but it was hard to take him serious when he eyes were laughing down at me. "Never." I laughed up at him and he started to tickle me, my laughing got harder and I tried to move away from him but he held me down with his body. I looked up at him and he slowly brought his head down to mine.

"Sorry to interrupt your little fighting match, but Alice can't distract Jacob for much longer and he will come upstairs after you, and he probably won't react as calm as me." I looked just as Edward was finishing his little speech. I pushed my hands against Luke's chest and I squirmed out from under him. It felt really awkward with Edward watching us, especially with the intimate moment we shared the night before.

"Luke, how about you go downstairs and let me get ready, I'll be down in a bit." I told my blanket because I didn't want to look at either one of them right now, especially with the guilt I was feeling towards Luke. "Alright, I'll go hang with the gang until your ready." He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

After he left I sat on my bed for a while, I needed to clear my head of what happened the night before. I pushed out the thoughts of Charlie, I knew he was okay and I would go visit him later. My thoughts just kept going to the kiss I had with Edward, after having a crush on him for so long, why would something have to happen now, after I had Luke. I refused to let that one slip up ruin my relationship, especially after Edward said it shouldn't have happened. He regretted it and as far as he will know I did to.

**I hope you guys like this chapter, I'll update when I can. More reviews are always welcomed)**


	8. Chapter 8

About 30 minutes later I was finally able to go downstairs, right before I stepped into the kitchen I took a deep breath and braced myself for a long day. I had barely taken a step when I got attacked by a bunch of arms, I realized that Jacob and Alice had decided to smuggle me in a giant bear hug. I couldn't help but laugh at their efforts to make sure that I was feeling better, I hugged them hard against me, silently thanking them for being so caring.

As I tried to pull away from them I looked over at Luke and he held out his arms to me, I didn't have to look over at Edward to know that he was trying to ignore the loving moment happening right before him. I silently walked over to Luke and his arms embraced me, after a few seconds I turned in his arms but kept them around my waist. "So guys, what's the plan for today?" I asked as I watched Alice run to the stove and flip over the eggs.

"Well after we have breakfast we should probably head over and see how dad's doing." My stomach turned at the idea of seeing my dad again helpless on the bed, but he needed us. I looked up at Luke, "Will you come with us?"

"I don't think so Bella, this time is for you and your family and I don't want to interfere. With your dad being the chief of police, he probably wouldn't like many people seeing him like that." I know that he had a point but I still wanted him with me. At least I would have something else to focus on, besides Edward and his weird attitude.

All threw breakfast Jacob and Alice seemed to be making all the conversation because Edward refused to say anything and I was trying to figure out what I was going to do. I couldn't get his kiss out of my mind, the fact that it felt so right to me made me a little uneasy; nothing can hurt more then knowing that he regretted that kiss. A part of me felt like Luke knew that something happened last night between Edward and I, he knew that Edward was the one that found me and all throughout breakfast he would reach over to pat my knee like he was trying to get me to focus on him. I did feel guilty that I let that kiss happen and that I kissed him back but at that moment that Edward's lips touched mine I couldn't think of anything except for him.

If I thought that breakfast was awkward then I don't know what I would call the rest of month. It seemed like anytime that Luke was around Edward would get all quiet and sad but when he was gone he was all playful and smiles. I knew that I couldn't take much more of these head games because he seemed like he always wanted to be around me and he would find ways to always be beside me and find casual ways to touch my arm or have his leg brush mine, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't seem to figure him out. I knew that I was pulling away from Luke but with all the attention that my dad needed and all the thoughts in my head, I was too emotionally exhausted to be the perfect girlfriend. On numerous occasions I would fall asleep when we went on dates or space out when he was talking to me. I knew it wasn't fair but I just kept hoping that after my dad came home from the hospital that everything would go back to normal.

After about a month in the hospital, Charlie was finally released into the care of Jacob and I. We spent about an hour with the nurses as they told us everything that we needed to do for our dad. It was all overwhelming but I was happy that he was finally getting out of the hospital; it was starting to get really depressing. The last time I was in the hospital it was for my mom and the further we get away from this place and the painful memories is better for me.

I was getting ready for my date with Luke, we were going to the annual fair and I couldn't seem to get my hair to corporate with me. "Having trouble Bella?" I turned around to see Alice smiling at me from the door. Without a word, I handed the brush to her because I knew she would take it. "So Bella, I've been meaning to ask you, but I bit my tongue while Charlie was in the hospital because I knew how stressful it was for you, but what really happened between you and Edward the night of the accident. Before you say anything, don't you think of lying to me because the both of you have been acting weird towards each other."

I knew that it was about time that I let out everything that I've been holding in and who better to confide in then your best friend. I grabbed the brush out of her hand and turned around to face her, before I knew what I was doing, the whole story was spilling out of my mouth. I told her about my lifetime crush on her brother, the kiss and the awkward moments with Edward and how he acts when Luke is there and he isn't. When I was done talking I looked up at her smiling face. "I always knew you had a crush on my brother." She reached over to gently punch my arm. "Bella, I got a confession, I always felt like there was something between you guys so I encouraged Luke to ask you out because I wanted to see how Edward would react, and he is clearly jealous."

"Edward isn't jealous he is weird and if he liked me don't you think he would have told me after he kissed me."

"Maybe he was scared that you were going to regret him because your going out with Luke."

My head was starting to pound. "O Alice, I don't know what to do, I do like Luke, he has treated me so well but I've always had a thing for Edward and that kiss, it just felt so right." I poked her side, "This has to be weird for you to hear, it's your brother."

"Not really, you guys are important to me and if your happy together I can't stand in your way. Don't stay with Luke because he treats you well, if you can't seem to get Edward out of your mind, it wouldn't be fair to the both of you." I knew what she was saying was true, Luke deserved my honesty but I didn't want to hurt him. I was about to say something to her when the doorbell rand. "O no, that's him, Alice what should I do?"

"I can't tell you what to do Bella," she begins to tell me as she reaches over and put my hair into a cute side ponytail. "You need to do what is best for you, and sometimes it may hurt other people but in the end it will be for the best." I went over to grab my purse and looked over at Alice "Wish me luck, and I'll see you later."

The ride over to the school was very awkward because it seemed like we both didn't know what to say to each other, I decided that I would rather spend my night alone then feeling like this. When we pulled into the school parking lot, I turned around and reached over for his hand, "Luke we need to talk." He turned to me and gave me a sad smile, "I wish I could tell you that I didn't see this coming but you're breaking up with aren't you." He told me.

"You've been so good to me," I gently squeezed his hand. "But it would only hurt more later if we kept going on like this, you have to admit that these past weeks have been awkward like we don't know how to act around each other, I know that I'm to blame for being so out of touch and for that I apologize, you deserve so much more then what I can give you right now. "

"Bella I understand, sometimes relationships don't work out but I got to ask you, is this also because of Edward?" I closed my eyes and remembered to take deep breaths I knew that I couldn't lie to him. "Yes, a part of it is because of him. I've always liked him but I assure you that nothing has happened between us, as far as I know he considers me a friend, but because of my on going feelings I don't feel that it's fair to you."

He reached over to pull me into a hug, I felt so horrible to hurt him but I knew that this was the best. "I'm so sorry" I spoke into his chest. " It's alright Bella, I won't lie to you and say that it doesn't hurt because it does but I'm glad that you were honest with me, at least you didn't give me that cheesy like, we can still be friends" I pulled away and looked at him " why can't we?" I can't imagine just cutting him out of my life, like nothing ever happened between us. "Maybe not right now, it will hurt for a while to see you and not being able to hug you the way I want or kiss me, but give me some time and we could give a friendship a shot." 

"God if Edward really only thinks of you as a friend, he is truly a dumbbass." I couldn't help but laugh. "You know if you do decide to give it a chance with Edward and it doesn't work out, I'll always be here for you." I reached over and gave him a final kiss on the lips. "I'll miss you." I whisper when we pull apart, he strokes my cheek with his thumb. "I'll miss you to."

"So do you want me to take you back home, I don't know if we should still go on our date after we just broke up." I think about what I want to do, I really didn't want to go back home where there was nothing to do expect mop in my room. "Alice should be coming to the fair soon, I'll just walk around until she gets here."

"Are you sure that you want to walk around by yourself?"

"I'll be fine, you should go find your friends and have a good night." I knew he didn't want to leave me alone but I needed space to clear my head about everything that we just said to each other.

A few minutes later, after I finally convinced Luke that it was okay for him to leave me, I found myself walking around the fair. It seemed like the world wanted to taunt me with happy couples, everywhere I looked I found couples holding hands, kissing, or playfully teasing each other. I called Alice to find out when she was going to get to the fair but she decided that she didn't want to answer her phone, so I kept walking around. After a while I came up to the Ferris wheel and I decided that a spin around would help me relax especially when I was up high with nothing to bother me. They man was about to bring down my gate when I felt someone slide in beside me, I never expected it to be Edward.

**I apologize for taking so long to update but I'm had a major writers block.. plz tell me what you think.. REVIEWS!!!!.. and I will try and update soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

"What are you doing here?" I moved over to sit at the furthest part of my seat because I couldn't think with him so close beside me. "I thought you would like some company." He replied and slowly moved closer to me.

"I don't want company that's why I came up here, so I could clear my thoughts" I couldn't help but be rude to him; it was his fault that I hurt Luke and that I was so confused. When we reached the top, the Ferris wheel jerked to a stop and our cart shifted, I reached out to steady myself. I looked down to try and figure out what was happening. "I slipped the guy some money to leave us up here for a bit longer so we can talk." Edward explained to me.

I looked over at him with a glare, "Now what would you like to talk about, how about your mood swings? you're happy one moment and the next moment you act like I don't exist. O before you explain yourself, just thought you should know that Luke and I just broke up, thought that would bring a smile to your face since you only got weird when he came into the picture." I gripped the bar tighter as anger flowed through me.

"Did you really mean what you said to Alice tonight?" I looked over at him blankly. He reached over and loosened my death grip on the bar, I let him take my hand into his as he entwined our fingers. "That you've always had a crush on me?"

I turned to pull my hand out of his, but he wouldn't let me. "You were eavesdropping in my conversation with Alice?" I accused because I couldn't believe that Alice would freely give him this information. "

"I heard some of the conversation, but I left because I respect your privacy. A little later after you left Alice started to drop little hints that maybe I should come to the fair and how much of an idiot I've been lately. So I decided to come by and see how you date was going, if you looked happy I would have left you alone but you looked so sad when I saw you get into the Ferris wheel, I knew that I owed you some explanation for the way I've been acting. But don't try and change the subject I asked you a question."

I knew that sometimes in life you had to take a leap of faith and hope that someone would be there to catch you. I finally gave up the fight to get my hand back, "Yes Edward, I've always liked you." I couldn't look him in the eye, I just looked at our hands and I waited for his reply. I felt his hand grip my chin and he slowly bought my face up to meet his, I didn't realize that he moved to seat beside me and before I knew it, he kissed me. It was different then the last time he kissed me, he kissed me very gently like he was afraid I would break. I didn't know what to make of how he was acting, my head started to pound harder, I was so confused. I broke the kiss and went back to looking at our hands, I needed to concentrate on anything else besides the boy beside me, and I really didn't want to cry in front of him.

"Alright Bella, I will tell you everything but can you please stop looking like I just ripped up your favourite teddy bear, it hurts to see you this confused and hurt."

"O it hurts you to see me like this, I wouldn't have known since you're the reason I'm like this, what is this to you Edward? Some sort of sick game lets see how many times I can break Bella's heart and her relationships. You can't just go around randomly kissing me and then telling them to forget about it and acting all on and off with me. What am I supposed to think?" I would have kept going with my rant but Edward put his hand over my mouth so I couldn't say anything else. I glared at him with my eyes.

"I'm going to pull my hand away, but you have to promise me that you won't say anything until I'm finished telling you everything I have to say, and you really need to stop jumping to conclusions because you're not even close to the truth." Before he could get any further in his speech the Ferris wheel started to move again and he pulled his hand away. "Do you want to get out of here; there isn't really a quiet place to talk?" I just nodded because I still couldn't trust my mouth not to lash out at him.

We didn't say anything to each other while we walked to his car or on the car ride back to his house. "I didn't think we would get much privacy at your house with Charlie and Jacob always lurking about." He explained to me. He led me down to his basement and I sat down on the far end of the couch pulling my knees up to my chest and resting my chin on them. 

He sat down beside me and took a deep breath before he continued what he started on the Ferris wheel. "Before I get into details with anything, can I tell you how hard it was for me to see you with Luke?" I looked at him with complete confusion written all over my face, "Bella, I've liked you for the longest time and I was too scared to tell you because I didn't want to be rejected. Alice has been trying to convince me that I should just be straight with you and tell you how I feel but I couldn't do it. The night that you slept in my arms was one of the best moments in my life; I stayed up most of the night just watching you sleep because I couldn't believe you were really there."

I couldn't believe the things that he was saying to me. "I knew that I had to give you a chance to be happy with Luke because I had no right to interfere in your relationship and then the night of the accident when I kissed you, you kissed me back. It scared me, the way that you felt so perfect in my arms but I didn't want to take advantage of the situation because you were so upset so I told you to forget it. Worst mistake of my life, I should have just been honest with you since that night, maybe we both wouldn't have been so miserable for the past month. I apologize for pulling away so much, it was just so hard to see you with Luke when all I wanted was to put my arms around you." As if to make his point clear, he grabbed my legs and laid them across his lap then he put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

"The moments that Luke wasn't around, I tried to pretend everything was like it was before, trying to make you laugh and just bringing back our friendship hoping that you would see that you truly belong with me." My mind was swimming with all the information that he had just given me, I looked up at him and could tell that he was being completely honest with me and was just waiting for my reaction. I knew I couldn't put all my feelings into words so I showed him my reaction by reaching up for his face and pulling his down to mine. As soon as our lips touched I felt his finger tips grip my waist a little harder like he couldn't believe what I was doing. I felt tears hit my eyelids, this was such a beautiful moment that I waited for as long as I could remember, Edward actually likes me. I shifted so that I was closer to him, I couldn't get enough of his kisses, and after a few minutes I finally pulled back and smiled up at him.

He smiled back at me and pulled me into his arms for a tight hug. "I can't believe you are really in my arms." He whispered in my ear. I couldn't think of any other moment in my life when I was this happy. All of a sudden I heard my phone go off, I pulled away a little bit just so I could see who was calling, I wasn't surprised to see it was Jacob. I didn't answer it, because I felt Edward tense beside me when he saw the name.

"Bella, I think for now we should keep this to ourselves!"

I looked up at him and was surprised to see sadness in his eyes. "What do you mean, like keep us a secret?"

"For now, at least until I find a way to tell Jacob."

"Why should it matter? What happens between us isn't any of his business."

"Bella, I never told you this because I didn't want to cause trouble between you and Jacob, but he is really overprotective of you."

I playfully rolled my eyes at him. "Tell me something I don't know."

"When you first started to go out with Luke, Jacob cornered him at school and threatened him, said that if he ever did anything to hurt you that he would go after him." I blinked a couple times not believing what he just told me. "I know you thought that Jacob approved of you relationship with Luke but he didn't, if he had it his way you would be on your way to an all girl boarding school. He tried to convince Charlie to send you there last year. I finally figured out that after all the pain and suffering you've gone through you life, Jacob feels like it's his job to protect you from everything."

"But doesn't Jacob know you the best, who else would be perfect for his baby sister then his best friend."

"Jacob wouldn't see it like that, I remember the night of your first day, I told him that you looked beautiful and he almost killed me. Said that I shouldn't be thinking those things about you and ever since that night he has been trying to set me up on random dates, and giving girls my phone number, I guess he felt threatened that I might try and pursue something with you and he might lose his best friend. You have to look at this from his point of view; it would be really awkward for him to see his baby sister and best friend dating."

"Maybe just for him, I asked Alice and she was okay with the fact that we liked each other." I pulled my legs away from his lap; I didn't like the direction this conversation was heading. "Yes but my sister has always been pretty unique in her ways of thinking."

"So lets tell Jacob tonight, we can tell him together that way if he feels the need to threaten you, I'll be there to protect you."

"I don't think we should rush into this, you just broke up with Luke and I want to tell Jacob on my own, just not right now. After all that happened with Charlie, he is pretty stressed, I want to tell him when he's in a good mood."

I couldn't believe what he was telling me, after having a crush on him so long he wanted to wait even longer to be together, "So what's going to happen to us? we just forget tonight happened, I go back and pretend that everything is alright and I wait until you have the courage to tell Jacob."

"No I don't want you to forget anything, tonight was perfect and I'm so happy that we were finally able to be honest with each other but like I said, I think we should just keep this between us for now, why let everyone else get into our business. Anyways don't you want to give Luke some time before you rub another relationship in his face?" I knew that he had a point but something about this was still bothering me.

"Edward, I won't be your dirty little secret." I tried to get up from the couch, I needed some space but he just pulled me closer into his embrace. "Bella, you would never be that to me, I just think that we should pace this out a little until we come out in the open about our relationship."

"Fine but I don't like this sneaking around business, as soon as Jacob doesn't seem as stressed as he has been, you will tell him. Also I hope you know that I can't keep this from Alice, she is my best friend and I have never kept anything from her, she won't say anything to Jacob. "

"Alright, Alice can know and I will tell him as soon as I can, now I think you should call Jacob back and tell him that you weren't feeling well and that I'm taking you back home." I didn't like to lie to my brother but I knew how hard headed he could be sometimes and I didn't want to risk my relationship with Edward. I did as I was told and Jacob told me that he was going to stay at the fair for a little bit longer and that he hopes I feel better.

"So you're going to take me home?" I asked after I got off the phone. "I will in a little bit right now I have something else I think we need to discuss." He gave me that sweet smile that I loved seeing. "O yah, what else would u like to discuss?"

"Since we're going to have to be careful around people I think I should stock up on your amazing kisses, you can't have a guy going through withdrawal." I couldn't help but laugh at what he just said. "O no, we can't have that happen." I agreed and I pulled him down towards my lips.

**I hope you all know that I woke up extra early just to keep writing.. I hope you like this.. remember the more reviews I get, the faster I will update.. I need a motivation to keep writing.. so plz.. REVIEWS!!! **


	10. Chapter 10

The car ride home was pretty awesome, he would reach over and randomly kiss me when he felt it was safe to take his eyes off the road, or he would just look over at me like he couldn't believe I was actually there. When we got to my house, we didn't risk trying anything because I wasn't sure if Jacob was home or not, so I reached over to give him a hug and told him that I would see him in the morning.

I went to make sure that Charlie was comfortable in his room and I got ready for bed, I barely made it in my bed when my phone rang. I smiled when I saw that it was Alice, I was expecting her call.

"Tell me everything." She said into the phone before I was even able to say hello.

"Alice, I'm to tired to give you every single detail, how about we go for a walk in the morning and you can pick apart everything that happened tonight."

"Alright deal, but I expect you to buy me a muffin in the morning for making me wait so long."

"Goodnight Alice."

I had just snuggled under my covers when I heard a soft knock at my door, a few seconds later Jacob popped his head inside.

"Hey Bella, are you feeling better?"

"I feel much better, I'm just tired." I sat up in my bed so I was able to concentrate on what he was asking me. I shifted over a little bit so he could sit beside me on my bed.

"Bella you don't have to lie to me, I know you weren't sick." I felt my heart stop, and my fingers tensed under my blankets. "I know you left the fair because you and Luke broke up tonight, it was the main talk of the fair, It was probably for the best that you left, you would have just felt really awkward. Now tell me the truth, you are really okay?"

I had to smile at his question, he was so caring and inside it was eating away at me that I couldn't tell him the rest of what happened tonight. "Jacob I'm perfectly fine, it was for the best. We both realized that it wasn't working out and we ended it before feelings were hurt."

"So it was a mutual thing?"

"Yes it was, well it was more me then anything but he agreed with what I had to say." All of a sudden I remembered what Edward told me, about Jacob threatening Luke. He was probably asking me all these questions just to make sure that I wasn't hurt.

"Alright, well at least you guys left things on good terms; I'll let you get some sleep. Sweet dreams little sister." He reached over and kissed me on the forehead, by the time he was out the door I was back under my covers. I was just about to close my eyes when my phone rang again. I reached over without looking at the screen; I was going to kill Alice.

"Alice, if you don't let me get sleep I'm not going to buy you that muffin and I will hurt you." I said through my yawns.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I'm not Alice." Edward said into the phone as he laughed at my weak threat.

My heart immediately started to pound harder. "I've come to the conclusion that I'm never going to get sleep, the moment I close my eyes someone interrupts me. First Alice, then I got grilled by Jacob over my break up and now you. But I'll forgive you because of the pretty great evening I had, your still going to have to make it up to me though."

"Make it up to you huh? I got some ideas for that." I couldn't help but laugh at his suggestive tone.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of this late phone call?" I snuggled a little further into my pillows, I was so comfortable and I loved hearing his soothing voice.

"I just wanted to hear your voice before I went to bed."

"I would find that really cute if I wasn't so tired; even though it's taking away from my sleep I'm glad that you called."

"Sweet dreams Bella."

"You better dream of me." I teased him.

"Always and forever." Its funny how things have a special way of working themselves out, I went to bed that night with a big smile on my face.

The next morning I was dressed and watching TV while I waited for Alice to come. I already did my morning chores and I helped Charlie into the living room so he could watch TV with me. Jacob and I decided that it was the best if you turned our den into a bedroom until Charlie recovered. Going up and down the stairs would be really difficult with him, we spent hours moving things around to make it look like his room so he would be comfortable. There were days that I was knew he was frustrated with his situation but on some days he just seemed happy that he will recover and things will go back to normal.

I just walked into the kitchen to get some milk when I heard someone knock at our front door. I barely opened the door when it flew towards up, Alice had run into the house.

"Alright Bella, get you shoes and lets get this show on the road." I laughed at her eager face; I knew that it was hard for her to wait so long. I looked behind her and I saw Edward walking towards the door, with a sweet smile on his face when he saw me.

"Alice why don't you run upstairs and wake up Jacob, tell him that Edward is waiting for him." I told her without taking my eyes off Edward. Without a word she ran up the stairs and I walked out the door, closing the door a little so we wouldn't be seen.

"Good morning secret boyfriend." I told him as I put my arms around him and kissed him. The kiss didn't last as long as I wish but we had to be careful so after a couple seconds I pulled back and let my arms drop.

"Good Morning Secret Girlfriend." He leaned forward to steal another kiss.

"So what are your plans for today?" I asked.

"Just probably hanging out with Jacob while you guys go on your walk then going back home to do some homework and mom wants us to have a family dinner." He looked down and I knew that he was going to have a hard time tonight at dinner. His father died a couple years before my mom and not too long after the death, his mother had re married. Sometimes it seemed like Edward resented his step father not because he was a bad guy but because he wasn't his father.

"That probably won't be too bad; while you're having a nice family dinner I'll be here, bored out of my mind and trying to do all my assignments."

"I would rather be here trying to help you with you're assignments."

"You wouldn't be helping, you'd be distracting."

"Hey, distracting is a very special talent of mine." He told me with his cute little smirk.

Before I could say anything else, I heard the front door flew open. I looked up to see Alice jumping down the stairs.

"Alright Jacob is awake, he says for Edward just to go upstairs." Then she turned to me. "You missy, are mine. Let's go, Edward wouldn't tell me anything all night, no matter how much I harassed him."

I barely had time to say goodbye before I was dragged down my driveway. I laughed at the determined face that Alice had on her face, I knew that she meant business when she wanted to know something she will do anything to get it.

"So Edward didn't crack at all?" I asked.

"He told me absolutely nothing, he kept telling me that I should wait until the morning to grill you about it. This better be amazing news for having made me wait so long Bella swan." When she finished talking she sat down on the bench that we walked up to and motioned for me to sit down. "Now spill."

I sat beside her and I told her everything, how the break up went better then I thought it would, how Luke suspected something between Edward and I, I told her everything that happened on the Ferris wheel and the confessions that happened on her basement couch, and how we are going to keep our relationship a secret until we found a good way to tell Jacob, the only part I left out was all the kissing. I didn't think she would be interested about hearing that.

"I really should have had coffee this morning before I came over." I could see that her brain was swimming with all the information I gave her. "First let me tell you that I'm glad that everything with Luke went well, I didn't want to see him hurt but you definitely seem a lot happier this morning. Secondly, even though its my brother I think the part on the Ferris wheel and the confession on the couch was pretty adorable, I'm happy you guys finally opened up to each other. I have to be honest when I say I'm not so happy about hiding this from Jacob, I know that he is stressed but wouldn't it be better just to tell him and not sneak around."

"You're right, that's what I said to Edward. I hate being so secretive but he did have a point on something he said last night, I just broke up with Luke, and you know how cruel people can be at school I want to give him some time before I rub a new relationship in his face. I know he was suspicious of the feelings Edward and I had for each other and I just don't want to hurt him more then I already did, so maybe by giving him some time it will lessen the blow. "

"I understand where you're coming from; hopefully Edward finds a way to tell him soon so you guys don't feel like you need to hide." Since both of us knew that there wasn't much else to say, Alice changed subjects, she decided that she was going to spend the rest of our walk telling me things that I missed the night before. She felt the need to fill me in on all the gossip that would be circulating the school tomorrow morning.

I didn't really do much after our walk, I spent my morning cleaning and doing homework, in the afternoon we took Charlie to his therapy session. Since Jacob has his G1 he was allowed to drive when we had Charlie in the car. After we came home, Jacob and I got busy making dinner, we spent the entire time just teasing each other and laughing at one point we had a celery sword fight in the middle of the kitchen. Charlie rolled in with his wheel chair and he seemed happy to be hearing laughing in our house and watching us act like little children. Every time I looked over at Jacob, I had a twinge of guilt because of the secret I was keeping from him but deep down I knew everything would be okay in the end, it had to be.

School the next day wasn't what I thought it would be, everyone seemed to forget that Luke and I broke up and for that I was glad. I was nervous for having people stare at me like they did that time that Luke drove me to school for the first time. I figured that since we broke up, I went back to being invisible like I always was, and for once I didn't mind. Seeing Luke wasn't all that awful, I knew that it was a struggle for him to make conversation with me but he tried anyways. He asked me how my weekend went and I asked him what he did at the fair. I noticed one of his friends glaring at me from afar; I could only guess that she was jealous that Luke was still trying with me. My best bet was that she had a crush on him and it wouldn't take long until she made a move for him.

As I was walking to class I felt someone bump into me and I dropped the books that I was holding in my hand, I looked up to tell the person that next time they should be careful where they were working when I saw that it was Edward. We both bent down to grab the books that I dropped, "Sorry to bump into you like that, I felt like I needed an excuse to talk to you." He told me as he handed me my books.

"Edward you don't need an excuse, as far as everyone thinks we're friends, friends talk."

"I know it's just weird," He lowered his voice. "It's rough on me not to be able to walk you to class or grab your hand like a normal boyfriend.

"Yah I know what you mean, this is why we should tell Jacob soon so we can get this out of our way."

"Bella, you know I'm waiting for the perfect moment."

"Well that perfect moment better be soon because I don't know how much longer I can take seeing you and not being able to kiss you in public." Before he was able to say anything, the bell rang and I turned away and into my classroom.

As I was looking through my purse for a pencil I found a folded piece of paper, I opened it and inside it said, "Miss you already, can't wait to officially call you mine." As I finished reading it I felt it snatched out of hand, I looked up in time to see Alice sliding into the seat beside mine. She just read the note and handed it back to me with a smile on her face, she knew better then to say anything with so many people around.

The school day went pretty slow, with teachers giving their long lectures and piling on the homework. At lunch time I had Angela thanking me for my tutoring skills because she found out that her grades have pulled up a great deal, and the girls were dying to know what happened between Luke and I. I couldn't help but steal small glances at Edward from across the lunch table. He seemed engrossed in his conversation with his friends but I knew that sometimes he would look over at me. This is why it's good to have someone like Alice looking out for me, she would tell me these things later.

Later that night I was on the phone with Alice, "Can you tell your bonehead of a brother that I don't know how long I can keep up with this pretending we aren't together."

"Believe me, he knows that I think it's a horrible idea, but he keeps telling me that he needs to wait."

"Well I don't know how much of this waiting I can take; I hate feeling like a secret. It's like he's ashamed to admit that he's with me." I admitted my deepest fear to her.

"You know that isn't true Bella, he does want to be with you I just think that he is really scared on how Jacob will react. "

"I'm scared too, but I really don't think that he will be that mad, Jacob just wants to see me happy and he will see that I am when he sees me with Edward."

"I know Bella, don't worry I bet that soon this whole secret relationship will get to Edward and he will tell Jacob."

"Well hopefully it will be soon, the spring formal is coming up and I'd really like to go with him."

"You know what the spring formal means." Alice paused, but I already knew what she was about to say. "Shopping." You can always count of Alice to change important conversations into plans about going to the mall.

**My story will get more exciting soon, I already know where all of this is going to lead and I'm very excited! I hope you all our enjoying the story so far but I'm not getting enough feedback. So please I expect at least 15 reviews until I continue the rest of the story, I've been updating a lot lately and I want to know what you think of my story.) remember, REVIEW!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

The next two weeks were the most wonderful nerve racking moments I've ever had in my life. Even though I hated keeping secrets I had to admit that there was quite a thrill in sneaking around with Edward. The times that I would leave lunch early or spend it in the library, Edward would always find a way to meet up with me and help me with my homework or we would sneak kisses underneath the stairs. He would always manage to leave me cute little notes when I wasn't looking and the times that I slept over at Alice's I would sneak out of her room and spend the night with Edward. We would just lie together and talk for hours, making the most of the time that we have without interruption. I could tell that the sneaking around was also getting to Edward because when we were with each other we were always jumping apart and looking over our shoulder, but every time I bought up telling Jacob, Edward would just try and change the subject. I even tried to tell him myself but every time I tried I just couldn't do it.

I could tell that Alice was tired of always covering for us, or pulling me back into her room before any one notices when I fall asleep in Edward's arms. I was thinking of what I could do to make things better as I was walking to gym late one afternoon. I got very into the book that I was reading and I didn't realize that I was late for class until I read the second bell ring and saw that I was the only one left in the library. Right before I got to the gym I saw a hand reach out and I was pulled into an empty class room, and pulled further into the room so no one could see us, I knew who it was and I couldn't help but smile at his attempt to see me.

"You know what we're very late for class." I informed Edward as I put my arms around his neck and smiled up at him.

"I know that but I have very important news that I don't think I could fit all into a little note."

"You know when we finally tell Jacob, I hope you don't think you can stop those little notes."

"I won't." He told me as he pulled me closer to him.

"So what do you have to tell me?" I hated to rush this but Mr. Evans hated it when we were late for class.

"Well Jacob told me that this weekend Charlie convinced him to take him down to Billy's; he wants them to spend more time together. So while he is spending the day fishing off the dock with Charlie and Billy I was thinking that we could finally spend the day together." My heart started to flutter on the thought of spending an entire day with Edward, outside of closed doors and stairwells.

"So what are you thinking we should do?"

"That's for me to know and for you to wait until Saturday to find out, and before you start planning; Alice is helping me with this so she won't tell you a word."

"That isn't fair; Saturday is so far away for you to keep this from me." I looked up at him with pleading eyes; he knows that I'm extremely curious.

"O no, don't even try though eyes on me, they won't work. I refuse to give into your pleading; I want our first date to be perfect." I figured that I can wait until Saturday because it means so much to him but I had something else I wanted to try and get him to do. I reached up and kissed his neck at the spot I knew would make him melt, I knew it was working when I felt him push me closer to the wall. "You know what would make Saturday even better, if we didn't have to actually hide from Jacob. You know I've been noticing that he isn't as stressed; I think it's the perfect time to tell him then we don't have to hide anymore. Also, Luke and I have been working on our friendship and I don't think it would hurt him to know that we are together." I told him between kisses, I was hoping that he would finally agree.

"Bella, don't start. Not now, we are extremely late for class and I know you would hate to miss gym."

"Edward, you're really going to have to stop ignoring me when I bring up this subject." I pulled away and started to walk out of the classroom. "And if you don't figure out a way to tell him, I will tell him after our date on Saturday."

I didn't get into a lot of trouble when I walked into gym 20 minutes late, I told Mr. Evans that I was working on an assignment in the library and I lost track of time. Since all the teams were already picked out evenly I was given permission to go back to the library and finish my assignment. I was relieved that I didn't have to endure gym today and I was surprised to see Alice in the library when I got there. She was at the computers with her group and it looked like they were doing research, when she saw me walk by her she waved but I knew that she was busy and couldn't come over. I figured that since I did have about an hour before school ends I might as well try and get some of my homework done.

I was impressed that I was able to get most of my homework down by the time that school was over so tonight I could focus on my bigger assignments so I wouldn't be so swamped on the weekend. As I was making my way to Edward's car to wait for everyone else, I felt Alice put her arm through mine. "So excited for Saturday?" she asked."

"As excited as a girl can be when she knows nothing."

"Come on Bella, don't be hard headed about this, he's been working really hard on this."

"Who's been working hard?" I looked over to see that Jacob had caught up with us.

"O we're talking how hard Luke is trying to make things not awkward between him and Bella." Alice answers right off the bat, the pinch she gave me after told me that she hated lying as much as I did.

"O alright, well Bella it seems that you have your house to yourself on Saturday, Charlie and I are going to Billy's for the day."

"O that should be fun; you haven't gone down for there in while."

"Yah dad was complaining how he can't stand being locked in the house any longer, I think fishing would do him good."

"It will, and don't worry about your baby sister, I'll probably hang around the house or go out with Alice."

"Don't you know me by now; I'll always worry about you."

"Aww my brother actually cares about me." I reached over to give him a hug.

"Please Bella, no hugging in public; we can't have other people knowing that I care." I pulled back at the last second and punched him playfully on the arm instead. "Better?" I asked as I watched Edward come over and unlock his car. "Much." He agreed.

When we finally pulled out of the school parking lot, Alice turned to me and started to tell me about this dress she saw the other day and wanted to get it for spring formal. "You need to see it Bella, it's so gorgeous and while we're at it we need to find you a dress."

"I don't know Alice; I don't think I want to go to the spring formal this year." I looked up and I made eye contact with Edward in the rear-view mirror, he knew what I was getting at.

"Come on Bella, you have to go to the spring formal, why wouldn't you? Is this because no one has asked you?"

"That may be part of it I just don't have a motivation to get all dressed up."

"I can be your motivation, we can go together like all the other years and have fun."

"We'll see closer to the date, the dance isn't until a few more weeks. Who knows what can happen from now until then, I may even have a new boyfriend, probably not." By the look in his eye, I knew that I was starting to irritate him but I couldn't help it.

By the end of the night I was getting worried that I really made him made because I haven't heard from him all night but right before I was about to close my eyes I got a text message, "Can't wait to have you all to myself on Saturday." O how I wish Saturday could come sooner.

Saturday did come, but it took forever, I swear it felt like the clock was teasing me. As soon as I saw Charlie's truck leave the driveway threw my window I started to get ready. I was grateful that Alice came the night before to help me pick out my outfit, since she knew what the plan was she knew what would be the best to wear. I wasn't surprised when most of the things that she picked out with comfortable clothing because I knew even though we were going out we had to stay hidden.

By the time I saw Edward's car pull in, I had cleaned my room, the kitchen, got ready and was already pacing outside. I was a little resentful that he wanted to start the day a little bit later then I hoped because I didn't want to waste a minute of our day together. As soon as he pulled up to where I was standing, I jumped into the car, he laughed at the eager look on my face. I was just about to ask him if he could tell me where we were going when he held out a blindfold.

"You're crazy if you think I'm putting that over my eyes."

"Bella, please don't be difficult."

I was still grumbling to myself even when I put the blindfold on, to show that I wasn't impressed I crossed my arms over my chest so he couldn't hold my hand. I should be happy because of all the effort he put into this, but he knew that I hated surprises.

By the time that we reached our destination I was itching to take the blindfold off. I felt Edward get out of the door and he came around to open my side, he helped me out of the car and he started to lead with me. We walked for a while and I even threatened that if I walked into something that he would be sorry. Finally he put his hands on my waist and stopped me from taking another step. He reached up to take off the blindfold and I had to blink a few times to realize where we were. We were at my special beach, the place that he found me after my mom funeral and the accident, the very spot that we had our first kiss, and he set up a little picnic for us.

I turned around and threw my arms around his neck. "This is absolutely perfect and I forgive you for the blindfold." When we sat down I realized that he packed all my favourite foods into the basket and he even brought a little radio so we would have music. I couldn't have pictured a better first date to have with Edward; we spent the afternoon feeding each other, sharing sweet little kisses and listening to music. When a slow song came on the radio, Edward stood up and pulled me up with him and we shared our first dance on the beach. Nothing could ruin this day for us, even when it started to rain, we packed up the things that couldn't get wet and he couldn't help but laugh at me when I started to spin around. It was getting late and he was trying to get me to go back into the car, but I refused. I wanted to spend a bit more time with him at our special place, so I did the first thing that came to my mind, I ran. I started to tease him that he couldn't catch me and before I knew it he had me scooped up in his arms and he carried me back to the car.

When we were inside he reached over to warm up my hands and he put the blanket around me so I wouldn't get sick.

"Thank you for everything Edward today was perfect."

"I'm glad that you liked it, but it's not over. Bella, I know that you hate gifts but I have something for you."

"Edward, you didn't have to buy me anything."

"I didn't buy it, I promise." He reached into his pocket and he took out his pocket watch and put it in my hand. "Bella, as you know this watch belong to my dad, I got it a bit after he died. I want you to have something that means a lot to me.

"Edward, I can't accept this, it belonged to your dad."

"I want you to have the most important item I have, so you know how much you mean to me, Bella I love you." I looked up at him and I couldn't help the tears that started to steam down my face. "I know you may think it's too early for me to think that I love you, but I know I do. I've never felt like this towards anyone else and you've always been special to me Bella, when I hold you I feel complete and I just want to be honest with you about how I feel." He reached over and wiped the tears from my face.

"I love you too, Edward." And I knew that I was speaking the truth. "I've loved you since I was a little girl and I know that I always will." He leaned into me and I kissed him, it's hard to explain but this kiss felt more complete then all the others, it could have been because we were finally honest with the truth feelings we had towards each other.

Even though I didn't want to, I knew it was time to go home. So Edward started the car and we were on our way, I was too happy on the car ride home to even bring up Jacob, I didn't want to ruin our moment. By the time he pulled into my driveway I noticed that Jacob and Charlie were home, they probably called it a day because it started to rain. We both walked inside, Jacob looked at Edward with a surprise look on his face, "Hey buddy what are you doing here?"

"Well I had to drop off Bella, and I saw that you were home so I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out or something."

"Yah we just got home not too long ago, the raining kind of ruined our plans so I think we are going back tomorrow." Not to long where the words out of his mouth when I started to plan, since they were going to gone again, Edward could come over and we could spend more time together.

"Alright boys, well I'm going to go work on some assignments for a while. Thanks for the drive home Edward, I'll see you boys later." And I quickly ran upstairs.

I had barely jumped on my bed when I grabbed my phone to call Alice, it sounded like she was waiting by the phone with how fast she answered the phone. I told her that I would tell her all the details on MSN because I didn't feel comfortable saying all that I had to say over the phone in case Jacob and Edward decided to come upstairs.

We spent about an hour and a half analyzing everything about my date, she had a lot to say and I thanked her for planning Edward with everything. I even told her about the part in the car and she absolutely melted, the only thing I kept out was the pocket watch, I felt that was way too personal to tell.

A little later I went downstairs to watch a movie and I asked Charlie if he wanted to join me. Together we searched the Rogers box until we found a movie that we agreed on. Before I started the movie, Charlie asked me how I was doing.

"Honestly dad, I'm really happy right now."

"I'm glad to hear that, Jacob told me about your break up with Luke and I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Thanks for your concern dad, but it was a mutual thing, we both thought it was for the best." I walked into the kitchen to make sure some popcorn when Edward walked into the kitchen. He looked a little frustrated as he went into the fridge to get a drink. "You okay?" I asked.

"Just a little fed up with Jacob trying to set me up on dates." I wasn't going to remind him of an easy solution to get Jacob to back off. "Jacob just wants to see you happy I guess." I walked to one of the cabinets to get a bowl and walked right back to him; I stepped up on my tippy toes and whispered in his ear. "So you want to come over tomorrow for a little bit when they are gone?" I pulled away and I saw him quickly nod before he walked back upstairs with his drink. I bet he didn't want Jacob coming downstairs to see what was taking him so long.

A bit before the movie ended, I fell asleep on the couch. The next thing I knew it was morning and Charlie was rolling around in the Kitchen while Jacob walked over to give me a mug of coco. "Morning Bella, I hope you weren't totally uncomfortable on that couch, you looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb you and I also didn't want to hurt my break trying to get you up our stairs. "Aw Jacob, your so sweet." I told him with a glare as I took a sip from my cup. After I finished my coco, and I made sure the boys had everything they needed I went back upstairs and took a little cat nap before Edward came over. I was woken up by Edward calling to tell me that he was on his way; since I was staying home today I decided to stay comfortable. After a quick shower I changed into sweat pants and a tank top, just as I took the last step down the stairs I saw his car pull into the drive way.

"How'd you sleep last night?" He asked as he walked into the house. "I'm alright my neck is a little sore from sleeping on the couch, I guess I was a lot more tired then I thought when I came down to watch that movie." I took his hand and lead him into the living room, we sat down and I curled up beside him.

"You looked so cute when I came downstairs last night and saw you passed out on the couch." He teased me. "Well it's a little bit of your fault that I slept on the couch, if you didn't tire me out so much yesterday I wouldn't have been so tired."

"Yah sure, blame the guy who is only trying to make you happy."

"Hey, I never said I wasn't happy, just that you're to blame for the sore neck."

"How about I fix that neck for you?" he pulled me to sit in between his legs and he started to massage my neck, I turned into instant jello. I could have fallen asleep right there if he wasn't talking to me, he had amazing hands. While he was working on my neck I was trying to find a movie that we could watch. I clapped my hands together when I found my all time favourite movie, "A walk to remember" and decided that we had to watch it.

By the time it started, Edward was done and he began groaning about the movie. He lifted me and closed his legs so I was sitting on his lap, throughout the movie he would make fun of me because I would get way too involved in the movie. He was waiting patiently to see if I would cry when the movie got emotional, surprising both of us I didn't. Near the end of the movie he decided that he wanted to distract me and started to kiss my neck, I turned to pull away but he kept me in place. A few minutes later and I totally forgot the movie, I turned around so I could kiss him and slowly he bought me down so I was lying down on the couch and he was lying onto of me. We were both so distracted by what was happening that we didn't near a car pull into our driveway, or the door open.

"What the hell is going on here?" Before I knew it, Edward jumped off me and I was looking up at Jacob's angry expression.

**I know I'm evil for leaving this on such a major cliff hanger but I couldn't help myself… I told you that things were going to get intense in the next few chapters. I still didn't get as many reviews as I hope.. But I didn't want the people that did review to suffer. So I'm posting this… I hope you all like it. Please reviews) tell me what you think**


	12. Chapter 12

I felt my cheeks go extremely red, I couldn't believe we didn't hear him come in. "Jacob, calm down we can explain." I started to say.

"Bella, I don't think you want to start with me right now, maybe you should go upstairs."

"No, stop thinking you can boss me around Jacob, I'm not a little girl anymore and I don't think it should matter to you who I date or kiss for that matter." I didn't even hear him move until he was glaring down at my face. "I said you don't want to push me right now Bella, it is my business when you get involved with my best friend." I took a step back from him because the expression on his face was actually starting to scare me; I've never seen him like this.

"Jacob, don't yell at Bella, if you're going to get mad at anymore, it should be me." Edward told him from across the room.

"You're damn right I'm going to get mad at you, I told you not to go after my baby sister and look what I find when I come home."

"Again, that's none of your business." I started to yell at Jacob because he was being impossible to handle. "Why are you home anyways? And where is Charlie?"

"Billy asked us to stay over for dinner so I called to see if you wanted me to come pick you up, I must have called your phone about 5 times but you didn't answer, so I got worried but now I see why you were so busy." He looked at us with a look of disgust on his face. "Tell me Bella, when did this start?"

I couldn't keep lying so I went with the truth. "The night that Luke and I broke up."

"You were just waiting until they broke up so you could step in and corrupt her, weren't you?" Jacob told Edward.

"It isn't like that." I began saying but Edward spoke over me. "Bella, you should probably go upstairs, I want to talk to Jacob."

"You can't be serious." I looked up at him trying to read the expression on his face.

"Please, go upstairs." I reached over to grab his hand, I wanted to stay and defend our relationship but I knew he wouldn't let me. Right before my hand grabbed his, he jerked away like I had burned him. I turned away and started for the stairs, but I sat at the top so I could hear the rest of their conversation. I was trying to tune into what they were saying when I heard someone crash into the door, I was just about to run down to see what happened but then I heard, "Alright, I guess I deserved that for lying and sneaking around with Bella, but it's not what you think." Edward told him.

"Fine then, tell me what it is." They started to talk in low voices because I guess they figured I was trying to listen and that made me mad, but I could always count on Jacob for his loud booming voice when he couldn't contain his anger. "You don't understand why I'm so upset, I'll tell you. Bella barely gets out of her first relationship and you already jump all over her, she is young and doesn't know what she wants, and here you are throwing a bunch of idea's in her head and what I'm supposed to pick up the pieces when you're done."

"It's not like that Jacob, I really care for her, I wouldn't do anything to purposely hurt Bella, you should know that, after all I am you're best friend."

"Correction, you were my best friend; you were dead to me the moment I saw you kissing Bella. Now get out of my house." I couldn't believe how bad this was all turning out, I heard Edward slam the door and I couldn't help but go after him. Jacob tried to stop me from running out of the house but I dodged his hands.

"Edward, wait." I realized that I was running on the driveway in my bare feet but I didn't care. I looked at him and I saw that Jacob had punched him in the eye and it look like it would bruise. I stopped right before I reached him, the look he was giving me was cold and I didn't know how to react. "Not now Bella, I can't deal with you right now. I need to find a way to fix this with Jacob." Before I could say anything else, he got into his car and went speeding off.

I walked inside and went to the kitchen sink to wash my feet; after I found Jacob in the living room I thought it was time that we had a talk. I sat beside him and said, "Now listen to me Jacob, I know that you think I'm a little kid and I don't know what I want in life, but I do." He opened up his mouth to argue but the look I gave him stopped him. "I've loved Edward since I was a little girl, and he didn't pounce on me after I broke up with Luke, it was more me confronting him then anything. I'm sorry for all the lying and sneaking around, I hated doing it but we didn't know how to tell you and Edward was scared on how you were going to react, but we should have found a way."

"Bella come on, get you're shoes lets go to Billy's." I looked up at him with a confused look on my face. "Don't you have anything to say?"

"I have lots to say, but not right now. Charlie is waiting for us and I'm not angry at you."

"But you should be, I had a part in this as well. It wasn't all Edward."

"But Edward knew better then to get involved with you." And with that he walked outside and got into the truck. The car ride over there was really awkward, we wouldn't talk to each other and as soon as we walked in, Charlie knew something was wrong by the look on my face but he wouldn't push the subject in front of other people. After we ate I just sat at the window and watch the rain fall down, I thought back to the perfect day I had yesterday and wondered how it could all go so wrong. I didn't know how to fix this, Jacob was so angry and Edward was so hurt. On the car ride back home I just curled up in a ball on the seat and I listened to Charlie and Jacob talk about sports.

I was surprised to see Edward's car in our driveway when we pulled up. He was standing outside and he was fully soaked. I jumped out of the car and ran up to him, "Edward, what are you doing?"

"I came to talk to Jacob." He wouldn't look me in the eye; he just looked over to see how Jacob would react. I walked back over to help Charlie into the house, I noticed when Jacob motioned for Edward to go inside, and I figured he felt bad because he was soaked. After we settled Charlie into his room, Jacob and Edward went upstairs. I looked at Charlie and I couldn't help the tears that started steaming down my face, I curled up against him and everything just spilled out. I was surprised that Charlie just let me talk and he just stroked my hair until I was finished. He told me that everything happens for a reason and that Jacob will probably come around. But my greatest fear was that he wouldn't.

I was going crazy wondering what they could be talking about for so long. When I walked by everything was pretty quiet and I was surprised that I didn't hear yelling. I went in my room to call Alice when I heard a knock at my door. I walked over and I let Edward in. Just by looking at him I knew that this wouldn't be good news because he looked just as miserable as I felt. He walked over and sat at my computer desk, I sat on the edge of my bed and I waited for him to talk.

"Listen Bella, I have to be honest with you, you know how much my friendship with Jacob means to me, I look at him as my own brother and I hated hurting him like I did."

"It hurt me to." I began but he wouldn't let me continue. "Let me get this out, I won't let anything jeopardize and when I was talking to Jacob right now he told me that the only way we can continue our friendship is if I break up with you."

"You can't be serious." I felt my heart break slowly. "We just found each other and now you're breaking up with me because of my bonehead of a brother. He doesn't have a right to get involved in our relationship it doesn't concern him. Edward, I love you, doesn't that count for anything?" The tears started to steam down my face again but I didn't care, he needed to see how badly this was affecting me.

"It does, Bella you know it does. But I need to fix this thing with Jacob first and then I'll try and figure out what will happen with us."

"So you expect me just to sit around and wait for you to come back? How is that fair to me." He came to sit beside me on the bed and he reached over to grab my hand. "No I don't expect you to wait for me, but I don't know how else to fix this. It's killing me inside to see you this upset but I can't lost Jacob as a friend."

"So you would risk losing me?" I pulled my hand away and got up from the bed, I couldn't be close to him, not now. "Can't you see that this is hard on me, either I lose my best friend or the girl that I love?" He told me.

"Even if you were to pick me, Jacob would come around with in time. You know he will, he's angry now but he will get over it."

"Bella, I really don't think he will. I'm sorry but this is how it has to be for now, if there was any other way I'd do it. But we've basically been brothers since we were born and I can't just turn my back on that."

"But you can turn you're back on me. I understand, get out Edward." I saw his face snap up to look at my expression. I needed to be alone, I feel like I couldn't breathe my heart hurt too much. "Bella," He got up from the bed and I knew he wanted to put his arms around me.

"Just leave Edward, I need to be alone. Go back to your precious Jacob and inform him that you succeed in breaking my heart."

"I'm so sorry." He whispered as he walked at the door, taking my heart with him.

That night was one of the hardest I had to go through, I held his pocket watch in my hand and I just cried into my pillow. I kept hearing my phone go off and I knew it was Alice, she must have heard everything from Edward but I couldn't talk to her, I didn't want to talk to anyone. I must have finally passed out because the next thing I knew it was morning, I felt horrible. I looked in the mirror and knew I couldn't go to school today, I couldn't concentrate on anything and I looked horrible. My eyes were all red and blotchy and my head on pounding. I went downstairs to ask Charlie if it was okay if I stayed home and after he looked at me he thought it was best if I stayed home also. I turned to go back stairs when I noticed that Jacob was standing right behind me. His eyes widened when he looked at my face and all I could say was "I hope you're happy." And I went back into my room.

I must have slept for the rest of the day because before I knew it, I heard knocking on my door and I could hear Alice calling my name. She tried to open my door but was shocked to find out that I locked it; I never lock my door unless I truly want to be alone. She started to tell me that she wasn't going to leave until she saw me, and then I heard her ask Jacob if he had anything to pick my lock with. Finally I opened the door because I knew she was determined to see me and I didn't want her breaking down my door. She took one look at me and I heard her mutter that she was going to kill him, then grabbed my hand and led me to my bed. She didn't ask questions, she just let me cry in her lap, I heard footsteps in my room and I looked up to see Jacob bring food into my room. I was going to tell him to get out but Alice was faster, she grabbed a few of my teddy bears and started to throw them at him.

I knew what Edward meant about not being able to lose his best friend because I didn't know what I would do if I lost Alice, but it still hurt that after all we shared, he could just give me up like that. Before she left, Alice went into my bathroom and set up my bath, she said that I needed to relax and she left me some face wash that is supposed to help the swelling and blotchiness in my eyes. She asked me to walk downstairs with her because she must have forgotten the bubbles she got me in the car, as soon as I got downstairs Edward caught my eye and I didn't know what to do, so I just looked at my feet and waited until she came back. She hugged me and told me she'd call me later, on her way out I saw her glare at Jacob and she hit Edward over the head calling him an idiot.

I went back upstairs to wash my face and go into my bath when Jacob stopped me, "Bella, I'm sorry that your hurting." I turned around and I couldn't help the rage that was building up inside me. "How could you be sorry? This is all your fault. I told you that I loved him, but yet you still made him break up with me and you thought I would be okay with that? I'm sorry that we hurt you, but you had no right to get involved like this. You may be my brother, and I love you but I never thought you would be this selfish and I hope you know I'll never forgive you for this." I slammed the door in his face and went to stand in front of my mirror. I hated seeing myself so little and helpless, I vowed myself this would be the last time anyone would see me this weak.

I felt better after I had that bath and I went on the computer to do some research for my project. I ignored the MSN messages I got from all my friends asking if I was okay because they didn't see me at school today. I couldn't deal with all their questions right now. My heart shattered a bit more when I saw Edward come online, I wish I could hate him for what he did, but I knew that I couldn't. I didn't think he would try and talk to me but then I got a message.

"Bella, I understand if you don't answer this message but I can't tell you how badly I hate myself for hurting you. All I wanted to do this afternoon when I saw you come downstairs was hold you in my arms and tell you that everything will be okay. I know you don't think so but this is really hard on me as well, I hope we can find a common ground until I figure out what to do and be friends."

After all that we went through, he really thinks that I can go back to just being friends, he's got another thing coming. All I responded with was "I don't need friends who break my heart." And I went offline.

The next morning, I woke up early because I decided that I was going to take the bus to school. I knew I needed to ignore Jacob and Edward as much as I could so I wouldn't break down and cry. I got ready quickly and took a little bit of extra time on my make up just to make sure that no one could tell that I spent yesterday just crying. I ran downstairs and told Charlie my plan, he seemed to think it was a good idea and he smiled when he saw that I looked a lot better.

I barely made it to the bus in time, but I was proud that I did. I walked onto the bus and couldn't help but smile when I saw Alice sitting near the back of the bus. "I figured you didn't want to go by yourself." She explained as I sat down and she gave me half of her bagel. This is why Alice is my best friend, half the time I don't need to tell her what I'm planning, she just knows.

After I was done my bagel, I put my head down on her shoulder and thanked her for being so awesome. "How are you feeling this morning?" she asked me.  
"Still hurting, but I think I'll survive." I told her honestly.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but Edward is a mess."

"Good."

"This is also hard on him; he didn't want to hurt either one of you."

"Alice please, don't start defending him to me, not right now."

"I know but I thought you would like to know that you're not the only one suffering, and that I let Jacob have it yesterday at lunch."

"You did what?"

"Well Edward told me everything that happened on Sunday when he got home, and when Jacob told us that you weren't coming to school yesterday I knew that you must be hurting. So at lunch I went over to his table and pulled him away, we went into the hallway and I just started to tell him that he was being selfish and stupid."

"Have I told you how totally awesome you are today?" I told her with a smile, I couldn't help the image I got of a tiny Alice yelling at Jacob in the hallway.

"Yes but you can always tell me again." She told me. 

Alright that all I can write for now, because I gotta get to work but hopefully I'll be able to update again tonight.. haha not gonna lie I'm pretty proud of myself for being able to update as much as I have. I hope you all don't hate me for how Edward is acting but it will all get better.. remember… REVIEWS!!! And I will update sooner.


	13. Chapter 13

The next week was absolutely horrible, everywhere I turned Edward managed to be there. When he was with Jacob, he would pretend like I wasn't there but when he was alone he would try and catch my eye. I knew that I was pulling away from my friends but I couldn't help it, I didn't have anything to say. In class I would stare off into space or take small naps because I wasn't able to sleep the night before. At home I would only talk to Charlie, I knew it was killing Jacob to have me ignore me but I couldn't let him get away with this, he helped break my heart it's not something I'm just going to forget. All week Alice didn't bother me about spending my lunch time in the library but on Friday she dragged me to sit with the girls.

I spent most of the hour just playing with my food and staring down at my fingers. The only person who was trying to talk to me was Alice. I knew that if my friends knew what was going on, they would be very understanding but I didn't feel like answering all their questions, not when I was still hurting. A very girly giggle got my attention, when I looked up I froze. I didn't realize that Edward had company at his table. He was sitting with Rosalie and her friends. Rosalie was one of the most popular girls in school and I knew for a fact that she always had a crush on Edward. She was your typical beautiful blonde with the killer figure and perfect face. I watched in disgust as she draped herself all over Edward, he seemed to enjoying the attention.

I leaned into Alice to whisper in her ear, "He definitely looks like a mess to me."

She looked up to see what I was talking about; I saw her hands turn into fists on the table. "I'll kill him." I watched as Rosalie leaned into him to whisper something in his ear and he turned his head towards her, she took the opportunity to give him a quick kiss on the lips and he jerked back a little but smiled down at her. I felt all the blood rush out of my face, I made eye contact with Jacob and a second later and he nudged Edward. Edward looked over at me but I quickly put my head on the table, quietly reminding myself how to breathe. Alice was rubbing my back but trying not to cause too much attention to me, at that second I knew what I should do.

I quickly gathered up all my things and told Alice that I would meet her in class, and then I marched up to Edward's table and tossed his pocket watch into his hands. He looked at me with surprise but before he could say anything I said, "Here I thought you would want this back, maybe you could give it to Rosalie since she seems to be pretty important to you now." With that, I turned on my heel and walked out of the cafeteria as fast as I could before I started to cry.

I almost made it to the bathroom when I felt someone grab my elbow and spin me around. "I gave this to you. Why would you give it back?" Edward demanded. "I figured now that you broke up with me that you would want your watch back, why let me keep something so important to you when I clearly didn't mean that much to you."

"How could you say that? You know how much you mean to me."

"Well it can't be that much if you didn't even fight for our relationship. I meant everything that I said to you on Saturday, I love you Edward and I don't care who knows. I don't know why you're so ashamed of me or why you can't stand up to Jacob but if this is how you're going to act then maybe you don't deserve my love and you weren't the guy I thought you were.

"Bella, I would never be ashamed of you, you know I would be proud to walk down these halls holding your hand but I already told you that I needed to fix things with Jacob before I focus on us."

"You're so set on fixing your friendship with Jacob, but what is he doing to help. Setting you up on more dates in hopes that you'll forget about me? If he was truly your best friend don't you think he would want you to be happy and be with the person you love? He should accept the way things turn out, but instead he is walking all over you and making you do things that will only keep you miserable and him happy." By the way that he was looking at me, he knew that I had a point but he was too loyal to Jacob.

"What you saw in the cafeteria didn't mean anything. I didn't want her to kiss me but it just happened and I didn't want to be rude about it." He tried to explain.

"You don't need to explain this to me." I looked down at my fingers and twirled my thumb ring over and over hoping that this conversation would be over soon.

"Yes I do, how could you ever think that I would want someone as superficial as Rosalie when I love you."

"Enough Edward, our arguing is get pointless and repetitive. I get it; this is how you think things need to be for now, but don't think for one second that I'm just going to sit around and wait for you to come back to me, you think I like seeing myself this pathetic, well I don't. Everyday I will get stronger, and soon I will move on and not look back." I knew that I was lying; it would be a very long time before I moved on but I would never admit that to him.

"I'm so sorry how things turned out, you were right, we should have told Jacob. Maybe if he heard it from us instead of finding out the way he did things wouldn't have gotten so bad and we wouldn't be this miserable. But I do want you to know that every second away I'm away from you my heart is slowly breaking even more, it may not look like it but I'm suffering to. Not being able to hold you in my arms or kiss you is killing me, and to know that I'm the reason why your eyes were so blood shot blotchy on Monday because I hurt you." I looked into his eyes and I knew that he telling the truth. Before I could stop myself I took a step forward and reached out to give him a hug. He gathered me against his chest and held on to me the tightest he could without hurting me. "God I don't think I can let you go." He whispered into my ear. I pulled back and lightly kissed him in the lips. "You already did." I gently pulled out of his arms and walked away.

Since our confrontation after lunch, things started a get a little bit normal. I decided that it was time that I should accept it and try to get on with my life. I stopped making things so awkward when Edward was over and I even started to talk to Jacob again. I will never forget the look of relief that crossed his face when I started to talk to him one morning. I started to accept that he was only trying to protect me, even if I don't agree with what he did. Even though things were getting better I still refused to take rides from Edward, I found it to weird to be in a car with Edward and Jacob, and I still needed my space. For the first couple times Alice would join me on the bus but one afternoon I told her that she didn't have to do this for me. She looked thankful when I told her because I knew that she was waking up extra early just to make the bus.

A few days later, I was running late for the bus because Mr. Evans kept us all a little bit longer because of the assignment he was explaining. I managed to run out to the front of the school to watch my bus drive away. I saw that Edward's car was still in the parking lot but I decided to take the local bus home. The weather was being so on and off lately that I didn't dress properly for the cold day. I was standing at the bus stop hugging myself to keep warm but I heard Jacob call my name. "Bella, come on we'll take you home."

"It's okay." I yelled back. "The bus should be here soon."

"Don't be stubborn Bella," Alice yelled at me from the backseat. "You're going to get sick."

"No I won't, just go."

"Bella Swan, if you don't get into this car right now I'm going to come out there and drag you in here." Alice threatened me. Before I could respond I heard a car honk.

"Hey Bella, you want a ride?" I was grateful to look over and see Luke. I immediately ran to his car. "I'll see you guys later." I told Alice and Jacob. As soon as I jumped into Luke's car I put my hands up to his heater to warm up. "Thank you so much."

"Well I couldn't let you just freeze outside, care to explain why you wouldn't get into Edward's car?"

"It's really a long story." I told him. 

"I have lots of time." I really wanted to confide in someone else other then Alice about how I was feeling but I felt guilty telling Luke. Here was an amazing guy who treated me like a princess and I'm mourning the loss of a guy who dropped me for my brother.

"Bella, I know that something happened between you and Edward, it explains why you have been so upset this past couple of weeks and I did see you confront him at lunch." I felt my cheeks redden. "It won't be awkward I promise, I want to be your friend and it looks like you need someone to talk to.

That's how I ended up at the Pizza pizza with Luke. I told him the whole story over a medium cheese pizza, the only thing I kept out was that we got together right after we broke up, I didn't think he would appreciate that. "Edward is an idiot." Luke told me after I finished telling him everything. "I care a lot about my best friend but I wouldn't jeopardize love for him. He has to see that Jacob is manipulating him to do the things that he wants."

"That's what I'm been trying to tell him but he won't listen to me."

"Bella, I'm sorry that you hurting, but maybe this is for the best. If he was able to throw away our relationship for something that small then he could obviously do it again if you guys get back together."

"With the way things are going, I don't think we will get back together."

"I think you guys will, one day Edward would realize what an idiot he was and come back to you. Don't tell me you wouldn't take him back because you care too much about him not to." I knew he was right but I was hoping that if that time ever came that I would be a little stronger and not give in so easily. "I'm just telling you that if that day does come, please be careful before you jump back into things.

"Thank you for everything Luke, I know this must be difficult for you but you're amazing."

"Just because we aren't together doesn't mean I don't want the best for you."

On the car ride home, we caught up on the things that have been going on in his life since we broke up. It amazed me how everything felt so normal between us, I was expecting it to be silent and awkward but it wasn't. When we got to my house I noticed that Edward was still at our house and I figured that Alice made him stay because she wanted to talk to me. I turned to Luke, "Thank you so much for this afternoon, I really needed it." I reached over and gave him a tight hug. "Anytime Bella, I'm just happy that you confided in me, remember what I told you."

"I will." I promised as I stepped out of his car, before I walked into the front door I turned around to wave to him one last time. "So are you guys back together?" I turned to see Edward watching me from the kitchen.

"I don't think that is any of your business."

"How could you say that? Of course it's my business, we just broke up."

"Because you didn't want me, you don't have the right to interfere in my life anymore. And what were you doing, spying on me?"

"I wasn't spying on you, I gave downstairs to get some chips and I saw you pull into the drive way I couldn't help but notice how cozy you two looked together. And told you stop saying that I don't love you or that I don't want you because it's starting to irritate me."

"Well you're starting to irritate me, do you ever go home or do you like to stick around and constantly remind me of what I can't have."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Answer this, how could you act so calm around me, like nothing fazes you."

"It's all an act Bella, You should know better then anyone it's hard for me to express myself, I wish I could express my feelings like you instead of bottling it all in, but I can't. I wasn't built that way."

"It's not good for you to bottle things up Edward, because eventually you will explode. For you information Luke and I aren't back together, I just needed someone to talk to."

"Edward, how long does it take you to get chips?" I heard Jacob coming down the stairs; he stopped at the bottom when he saw that I was home. "Sorry didn't mean to keep him away from you for so long, can't have you going through withdrawal. I'll be in my room if you need me." I walked by Edward, grabbing the chips he had in his hand in the process and went up to my room.

I'm sorry to say that I'm slowly hitting a writer's block; I hope it won't be as bad as the last one... I hope you guys like this chapter, I will try and update soon but I don't know when that will be... please Reviews)


	14. Chapter 14

In the end I decided that going to the dance might be good for me. I couldn't keep myself so enclosed anymore, it wasn't good for me. A few days before the dance Alice and I took the bus to the mall after school but we made an agreement, we take the bus to the mall but Edward has to pick us up. I only agreed to that because I knew the bus would take us about an hour to get home and I needed to be home for dinner. Since Alice already came to pick up the dress she was telling me about a couple weeks ago we were only shopping for me. It didn't take much to convince her to try on dresses with me so we could have a mini fashion show is the change room. We even tried on the most hideous dresses we could find just to make us laugh.

After trying on about a million dresses in an hour we decided to go into a cute little boutique that was almost hidden because we never came down this hallway. I was looking over at their jewellery when Alice ran over with a bunch of dresses for me to try on as she sat outside my change room and judged, it only took a few dresses until I found the perfect one. One look at Alice's face and I knew that she agreed with me. I turned to face the mirror and stared at the reflection looking back at me, I smiled. I couldn't wait to see the look on Edward's face when he saw me in this dress, at that moment I knew that he was going to regret ever letting me go. I ended up finding all the jewellery I needed in that little boutique and I found the shoes I wanted in the first shoe store that we went into.

After Alice called Edward to let him know that we were ready, we walked over to the food court to get smoothies. As we sat on the bench, Alice turned to me to say, "I'm so happy that you decided to come to the dance, but I have something to tell you, Edward asked Rosalie to the dance." I kept my face blank and took a few deep breathes before I answered. "That's okay, Edward should go with however he wants to, and I won't let him ruin this dance for me."

"I'm really proud of you Bella; you have been taking this really well." She told me as we watched Edward's car pull up.

"Are my eyes deceiving me? Edward without Jacob, I never thought I would see the day." I announced to the car as I slid into the backseat. "You're brother was busy watching a baseball game with your father." Edward told us. "By the way, Alice we were invited to stay for dinner, Jacob was ordering pizza when I walked out the door, I already asked mom and she said it was fine. So how was your shopping?"

"Amazing," Alice replied. "Bella found the perfect dress and cute shoes; she is going to look awesome on Friday. O Bella, since I'm staying for dinner we can discuss what I'm going to do to your hair and what time we will all leave on Friday."

"Are you sure Edward wants to drive us the night of his big date with Rosalie?" I innocently asked.

"It's not a date, we are going as friends and she thinks all of us together would be fun."

"Of course she thinks that." I muttered to myself.

Friday came faster then I thought it would, Alice dropped off her dress the night before so she could come straight home with me. We watched a little TV then locked ourselves in my room so we could get ready. First we decided that we should give ourselves facials and read magazines for a bit, then I jumped into the shower because it would take forever to blow dry my hair since it was so long. I was towel drying my hair while Alice was in the shower when I heard a knock at my door. Edward and Jacob were standing in front of my door with 2 trays of food. "We figured that you guys should have some snacks while you take forever to get ready." Jacob explained. I looked over at Edward and he would just stare at me. "Thank you, it was very thoughtful." I said as I grabbed each tray and set it down. "Now get out, if you want us to be ready in time I can't waste a single minute with you guys."

Alice was letting her hair naturally dry and then she would straighten her short black hair because there wasn't much else she could do with it. She took her time blow drying my hair because she wanted it to look perfect, afterwards she took the curling iron and curled the bottom ends of my hair so it would just flow down my back. After she was done we took turns painting each others nails and toenails. When we were sure that the polish wouldn't smudge she did my make up and we got into our dresses.

By the time I looked at the clock I saw that we were running a little late and needed to hurry, Alice helped me put on my shoes and I finally walked to the mirror. I was pretty happy with the results, the dress that I picked out was a tube top dress that hugged me tight until my waist and then it would flow out until about my knees. The tube top part was a pretty pale pink and the bottom was white and pink mixed together. I got cute white tie up heels, the straps wrapped around my legs till about my knees. Alice went light on the make up, almost making it look like I didn't have a lot on and she put a white flower on my right side so it would pull some of my hair out of my face.

I looked over at Alice and she looked amazing, she had on a lilac coloured spaghetti strap dress that made her look even tinier then she was. She also had a white flower in her hair and white little heels. We both looked at each other and smiled over our wonderful results. We were busy taking pictures of ourselves when Jacob knocked on my door. "Come on girls, Rosalie is here, we have to go." We quickly grabbed our things and were out the door. Before I made it to the stairs I realized that I forgot my cell phone. "Alice, go downstairs, I'll be there in a second." I tried to go as fast as I could but I didn't want to trip and fall in these shoes. I made my way down the stairs and saw that everyone was waiting for me at the bottom. I saw a flash go off and knew that Alice just took a picture of my entrance. I tried not to make eye contact with Edward, but I couldn't help it. He always looked so handsome in a suit; it hurt to know that I wasn't going with him tonight.

"Come in here Bella," I heard Charlie say to me. "I want to see my baby girl in her dress." I walked in the family room and did a little spin for him. The look on his face made me think that he just saw a ghost, "My god you're beautiful, and you look just like you're mother." I couldn't help the tears that hit my eyes when I thought of my mom, I missed her so much.

"Mr. Swan, you're not allowed to make Bella cry, I worked really hard on her make up." Alice wagged her finger in my dad's face and I couldn't help but laugh. "Alright kids, come in the living room and I'll try and take a group shot, he held out his hand for Alice's camera. After a few pictures, Charlie announced that he wanted to get one of his children so Jacob and I smiled for the camera, after a few shots he said that he wanted his other children to join to, he looked over at Alice and Edward. So that's how Alice and I became sandwich between Edward and Jacob, with Edward on my side of course. Right before Charlie took the picture Jacob yelled "Now" Before I knew it, I was lifted up in Edward's arms like I was a baby and he tickled my sides so I started to laugh. By the amount of laughter I heard from Jacob and Alice I knew that he was doing the same thing. As I was laughing all I saw were flashes going off. "Perfect." Charlie said.

"You guys planned that?" I asked after I was put back on my feet and I fixed my dress.

"Guilty." Edward told me.

"Edward, if we don't leave soon we are going to be late." Rosalie told him. I could see by the look on her face that she looked really awkward; she probably didn't realize how close we all were.

I went to give Charlie a hug as the other's made their way to the front door. "I love you dad." I whispered in his ear. "I love you too baby, now go and have a great time." Since Rosalie was Edward's date, she got to sit at the front with him, and since Alice was the smallest, Jacob and I decided that she was sitting in the middle. I was pretty quiet on the way over to the dance; I just didn't have a lot to say. When we got to the dance, Edward ran over to help Rosalie out of the car, then he noticed that I was struggling and came to help me, when his hand touched mine, I couldn't help but look up at his face and see the sad expression on his face.

I quickly pulled my hand out of his when I got out of the car and I walked over to see Alice also struggling to get out of the car but Jacob was too busy looking around to notice. When she managed to get out, we linked our arms together and made our way towards the entrance. When we entered the hall I couldn't help but stare about in awe, they made the place look awesome. Our theme this year was winder wonderland and they had plastic snow flakes hanging from the ceiling and tiny Christmas trees as center pieces surrounded by cotton to look like snow.

Student council likes to mix things up, so they randomly sit people at tables hoping that this would encourage us to make friendships outside of our groups. I was happy to see that I had Luke and Alice at my table; we spent the entire dinner just laughing amongst ourselves and taking pictures. At one point Alice and I ran around to the different tables where our friends were sitting just so we could take pictures. I noticed that Luke moved around to talk to his friends and when I walked by him I felt an arm snake around my waist and suddenly I was sitting in his lap. I looked at his face with confusion written all over my face when he pulled me a little bit closer and whispered in my ear. "It would do Edward some good to see what he easily gave up." He gave me a kiss on the neck and smiled at me, I heard someone get up from the table and I looked up to see Edward walking away.

I didn't really know what to think of that, it would be fun to make Edward jealous and Luke did have a point, he would see what he was missing. But it felt mean; I didn't think that I could hurt Edward like that especially since he kept making a point to tell me that he and Rosalie are just friends and I didn't want to use Luke. Even though it was his idea something about it just didn't feel right. I got up with a shake of my head and headed out of the hall to look for Edward, I felt the need to explain myself.

I couldn't find him anyone but I knew that he didn't leave, no matter how mad he was at me or upset he would never leave us at a party without a way home. I went back into the hall just as the music started playing and I saw most of my classmates hit the dance floor. I was walking towards Alice when I saw that everyone was making a circle around one of the couples on the dance floor. I looked over to see who was in the spotlight and was shock to see that the couple was Edward and Rosalie; I didn't even know that he knew how to dance but with the moves he was putting on the dance floor I realized that there was a lot about Edward I didn't know. I pushed my classmates out of the way so I was able to get to the front, to watch them dance. The way that they were moving it was like they were one person, it looked so intimate that it hurt to watch. At times Edward would pull away, spin her and they would do some fancy dance moves but I managed to catch his eye as he was pulling her back towards him. I knew at that moment that he was doing this to get back at me for what happened earlier with Luke, and I looked away from him. I needed to find someone to talk to, I knew that if I went to Alice then she would just go and case a scene with Edward and call him out for being such a jerk. I went to find Luke.

I found him standing near the bar with his friends; I pulled him away without a word. "The dancing really got to you huh?" He asked me when we were alone. "Just a little, but I don't want to be a part of his jealously game. I don't want us pushing each other all night to see who is willing to furthest for a reaction."

"You don't have too, just show Edward that you're alright without him and that you know how to have fun."

"How can I do that? My heart breaks a little bit more when I look at him and Rosalie. I can't put up with this for much longer, this was a bad idea I shouldn't have come to the dance."

"Bella, you can't just close yourself off to the world because of Edward, I think you just need to get out there and show him that you're okay without him. Come to the dance floor and dance with me and just forget that he is there. We had a lot of fun when we dated and I think that if you just focus on something other then him then we can have the old Bella back." He had a point, and at this moment I would try anything in hopes that the hurt in my heart would go away.

I smiled as I grabbed Luke's hand and started to guide him towards the dance floor. Alice caught up with us because we got there. "Bella are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I was determined to have a good time now.

"Well you must have seen the show on the dance floor."

"Yah I caught a glimpse of it but honestly Alice I think you could agree with me that we spent too long getting ready for this evening to let you brother ruin this for me. So my plan is to forget that he is even in the room and just have fun with my friends the way I used to."

"I like this plan." She told me with a smile.

"I thought you would." I reached out to grab her hand. "Enough talking now lets go dance.

"Dancing with too beautiful girls, man did I get lucky tonight." I heard Luke say to himself.

"You did get very lucky." I told him in a teasing tone. I bought us to the middle of the dance floor but kept a good distance away from Edward was. I promised myself that this would be the last time I would look or think about him tonight. It was time that I took care of myself and let myself feel a bit of happiness.

**My writers block is over ) I'm pretty sure I know what I'm going to do with the rest of the story.. yay me!!! I hope you guys like this.. I hope you don't feel that its repetitive and for those who think my version of Edward is a huge jerk, I promise that he will make up for it later. Please review and I will try to update tomorrow )**


	15. Chapter 15

A few times I caught myself slipping and looking over to see what Edward was doing, but Alice would always catch my chin and grab my attention or Luke would spin me on the dance floor. I had to admit that I was having a fun with just my friends, I threw myself into the songs that were playing and just danced, when I got tired I would go sit over with my friends and just focus on what they were talking and join in their conversation. I felt Alice sit beside me and she was sorting through some of the pictures she had taken that night. She handed it to me to see the picture she was looking it, it was a picture of me and Luke, she must have taken it after Luke spun me on the dance floor as many times as he could before I got dizzy. I looked a little daze but I had a huge smile on my face. "That is the Bella I miss." I looked up to see Jacob staring down at us.

"You don't get to miss how I used to be, you were part of the reason why I changed to the empty cold non smiling Bella."

"I'm sorry for what I did, but Bella you need to move on, Edward clearly has."

"No I haven't, I just wanted you to think I did." I didn't realize that Edward had come over and was trying to catch my eye. At that moment the DJ announced that he was going to slow things down and he had a special request from a guy who hurt the girl that he loves and wants to make up for it. I heard the beginning of "I promise you" by the backstreet boys and looked up at Edward, this was the cheesy song we danced to the day of our first date.

I stood up to walk away, I needed to go outside to get some fresh air but Edward stepped in front of me. "Bella, can I have this dance?" He whispered to me. I couldn't help myself, before I knew it I took his hand and we were going to the dance floor. It felt so good to be back in his arms but I wasn't going to get my hopes up for one dance.

"God I've missed you." Edward told me as he pulled me closer. I tried to keep my distance but he was determined to have me right up against him. I looked down and just hoped that the dance would be over soon, so I could back to my table. "Why are you so quiet?" Edward asked me.

"Just have nothing to say."

"Haven't you missed me?"

"Edward, I don't want to get into this with you right now."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm actually having a great time tonight, I finally feel like my old self but when I'm with you I slowly become that lonely sad girl again."

"I'm sorry for what you saw before with Rosalie, I couldn't help it. Seeing you with Luke made me crazy, I really hate that guy."

"It's okay; I barely watched your little show." I lied.

"I'm going to tell Jacob that I'm tired of playing his little games, he can't keep me away from you. I love you, and nothing will change that." My head was spinning with the information he was giving me, I needed to get away from him. I started to pull away from him but he wouldn't let me go. "Edward let me go" I told him, but he clearly wasn't listening to me. I struggled for a little bit until I heard, "I don't think she wants to dance with you man." I turned my head to see Luke standing beside us.

"This is none of your business." Edward bit out.

"Well it is when I see Bella upset like this, just let her go."

"None of this concerns you, what's happening is between Bella and I, stay the hell away from her!" I felt Edward loosen his grip on me and he pulled me behind him so he could continue talking to Luke, I was frozen where I was standing, I didn't know what to do.

"What if I don't?" Luke told Edward.

"Then I'm going to make you regret your decision." Before I knew it, Edward's fist connected with Luke face. Right before my eyes I saw it all come together; people behind me were chanting "fight, fight, fight." Both boys were full out attacking each other and I just stood there. Alice ran over and pulled me out of my trace, "Bella, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I told her, without taking my eyes off the boys.

"Come on, we have to do something." She pulled me closer to them. Their friends were trying to get between them, but they just kept going at each other, by now both of them had blood all over their faces. I knew that I couldn't just stand there, they were fighting over me and I had to stop this. I pulled away from Alice and I went over to them, "Stop this!" I yelled but they clearly weren't listening to me, I moved over to get closer to them but Jacob stopped me. "Get back, I don't want you getting hurt." And he pushed me backwards, suddenly I felt the world underneath me shift and before I know it I was flat on my back and my head was killing me. I looked up to see Rosalie smiling sweetly down at me.

"You tripped her." Alice accused her. She reached down and helped me up but it took me a bit to get my balance back, these shoes were a bad idea. I looked over at Rosalie, "What the hell is you're problem."

"You are, it isn't enough that you broke up with Luke, but you had to go and mess with Edward, look at them."

"Rosalie, you really shouldn't judge things when you have no idea what is happening and if you ever try and hurt me again I will make you regret it. "

"O, I'm so scared." She taunted me.

"You should be, after growing up with an older brother you learn to defend yourself from their attacks." Before I knew it, I pulled my fist back and put everything I had into this punch. I didn't even stay around for her reaction, I had bigger things to worry about but I heard Alice say behind me "Don't even think about going after her Rosalie, or you won't just have her throwing punches you're way."

I looked over to see that the fight had broken up; Luke's friends had interfered and pulled them away from each other. I ran over to Luke first to make sure that he was okay, he's friends decided it was time to take him home. I walked over to where Edward and Jacob where standing, it looked like they were arguing.

"Edward, are you okay?" I decided to interrupt whatever they were fighting about. He looked over at me and I knew that he must have been angry that I ran over to Luke right but I didn't really care, he did a stupid thing by getting into a pointless fight and Luke was my friend.

"I'm fine, how is your head, I saw you fall."

"Just a little headache but I'll be fine." I leaned over and smacked the back of his head. "Now, what the hell were you thinking, attacking Luke like that?"

"I don't know what came over me; Luke has always been a sore soft when it comes to you Bella."

"Just because you don't like him doesn't give you the right to be throwing pushes."

"Don't be a hypocrite Bella; I saw what you did to Rosalie." Jacob told me.

"Technically, she started it. I was just defending myself and that will teach her to stop being so evil to people, because not everything will stand for it." I told him as I rubbed my head. "Luke on the other hand, did nothing wrong."

"He was trying to keep me away from you." Edward told me in a lowered voice.

"No, he was trying to help me because you wouldn't let me go."

"It doesn't matter what he was trying to do, he was pushing my buttons all night. Having you on his lap and kissing your neck. When you were dancing with him, he would give me this evil smirk, he had it coming. But enough of this, all of this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for Jacob."

"What the hell did I do?" Jacob demanded.

"If you didn't make me break up with Bella, then we wouldn't have been so miserable lately and we would have come to the dance together and there would have been no fighting."

"No, that's not true." I decided to speak up. "Jacob didn't make you do anything; you decided to break up with me. He just gave you a choice, you could have made the other decision but you didn't. This all comes back to you, so don't go blaming over people. Now if you excuse me, I just came over to make sure you were okay, I'm going to get back to my friends." I turned around and walked away.

After everything that happened I didn't feel like getting up and dancing with the rest of them so I just sat at my table and waited for them to come back. I looked over and I could see Edward and Jacob still fighting near the dance floor, I put my head down and waited for the evening to be over. I must have fallen asleep because Alice was shaking me awake and telling me that the dance was over. It was decided that tonight after the dance, I was going to sleep over at Alice's so I slowly made my way to the car. Rosalie decided that she was going to go home with her friends and I exhaled a sigh of relief because I didn't want to face her right now.

Once we got to my house to drop Jacob off, he asked me to get out of the car so he could tell me something. "Bella, I was an idiot, I shouldn't have done what I did and I'm sorry. Edward and I talked for a really long time tonight about everything and I realized that I shouldn't have interfered in your relationship, I thought that I was protecting you but the only thing I was doing was hurting you. Those days that you wouldn't talk to me, were the worst moments of my life and looking back at it the time that you were with Edward was the happiest I ever saw you." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward get out of the car and walk over to us; I knew that Alice was probably in the car trying to listen to what we were saying. "I'm sorry for everything that has happened and I want you to know that you have my permission to date Edward."

"I'm so happy that I have you're permission." I told him sarcastically. "The truth is Jacob, you did us a favour, and if it was that easy for Edward to give me up then what kind of relationship did we have to begin with. But don't worry, you can put you're mind at ease I don't blame you anymore and we're not getting back together." With that I turned around and got back in the car, I put my head on Alice's shoulder and closed my eyes for the rest of the car ride. I felt so emotional exhausted but I knew that the night wasn't over yet.

I wasn't surprised that when we got back to their house that Edward pulled me away from Alice and took me to the basement. He grabbed a blanket from the closet and put it around me, it was always freezing down there and my dress isn't really that warm.

"Bella, we need to talk about what happened at you're house." Edward calmly told me.

"There is nothing to talk about, I told you everything at the dance and outside my house."

"Yes there is, there is nothing standing in our way anymore, why did you tell Jacob that we weren't getting back together?"

"Because we aren't, I don't know what you told Jacob at the dance and I'm not really that interested, but how about if we do get back together and tomorrow when Jacob sees us together he realizes he made a mistake and doesn't want us together, would you break up with me again?"

"That won't happen, and I won't make that stupid mistake again. I knew everything you told me these past few weeks was right, and I finally stood up for us. I told Jacob that if he was truly my best friend then he would be happy for me, but pulling us apart. Don't you see Bella? I can't lose you"

"You already lost me Edward. I won't go through this again with you, if you can easily give me up how am I supposed to believe that it won't happen again. I won't do it, I won't put my heart back in your hands, the last time I did that I got it back in pieces."

"Listen to me Bella, I made a mistake and I'm trying to make it better."

"I know you are." I reached over to stroke his cheek. "But I can't just jump back into this relationship, not right now. I need to know that you care for me, we need to start off slow, no rushing like last time." I needed to get away from him; I knew I was going to start crying soon.

"Bella, I love you."

"I love you too, but I need some time." With that, I got up and slowly made my way up to Alice's room. I went into her bathroom, washed off all my make up and put on my pyjamas, I stood there for a while looking at the girl staring back at me. I couldn't believe what I just did but when I was sitting with Edward, I remembered the conversation I had with Luke. I wouldn't give into him, not that easily. He needs to realize that he hurt me really badly and I wouldn't forgive him with just an apology.

When I went back into her room, Alice took one look at my face and told me that we would talk in the morning, because I clearly needed sleep and time to myself to think about what just happened. I barely slept that night, just going through everything in my head and trying to figure out if I made the right decision. In the morning I knew my eyes must have been blood shot but Alice didn't say anything to me. She told me that she needed to go with her mom to run a quick errand and that I should try and get a bit more sleep. A bit later when she got back, she told me that her mom would drive me home because she knew it would be awkward to be in a car with Edward. When we got to my house, Alice got out of the car and handed me a package, "I thought you would like to see these." She explained and I realized that they were the photos from the night before. I leaned over to hug her, "Thank you."

I ran upstairs to my room without saying anything to Charlie or Jacob; I was too focused on seeing these pictures. As I flipped through the pictures I sorted out the ones that were my favourites, there were a few and looking at them I couldn't believe that everything that happened last night actually did happen. As I got near the end of the pictures I saw one that Alice must have taken when Edward and I were dancing, I was just gazing up at him and he was looking at me like he was completely in love with me. I couldn't help but laugh at the next picture I saw, it was right after I punched Rosalie and she was crying to her friends.

I kept coming back to the picture of Edward and I, I didn't know what was going to happen to us but I didn't regret what I did last night. If he really did love me as much as he said he did then he would have no problem showing me.

**Slowly I'm starting to wrap things up.. there should be a few more chapters to my story.. but don't worry I already got ideas for my next one.. hope you guys like everything that happened at the dance. anyways reviews please!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

The next day at school was awful, people kept gossiping about what happened at the dance. I didn't have a single moment when I didn't feel like I was being talked about or watched. To make matters worse, Edward kept leaving little notes in my purse like "I love you" or "Please forgive me" which made it harder for me not to run into his arms.

By lunch time I couldn't take it anymore, I hid away in the library hoping that I could be left alone. Alice found me writing down all my thoughts in my notebook. "You know you can't hide in here forever." She informed me after giving me a comforting hug. "Don't be silly, I'm not going to hide in here forever, maybe just until next year. Alice, I don't know what to do, people keep talking about what happened at the dance, and your brother keeps leaving me cute little notes and its becoming really hard to stand my ground. Also, to make things worse, Jacob kept grilling me this morning about why I won't get back together with Edward, he seems determined to fix this because he was the reason why we broke up." "I don't understand why you're just not taking him back, we all know how much you guys love each other." She grabbed the notebook from out of my hands and looked at the things I've been writing. "I'm not taking him back right away because I need him to prove that he loves me, I know it may sound silly but I was really hurt when he broke up with me because Jacob told him to. I need something more then an apology, how do I know that he won't pull something like this again.""Sweetie, it's not silly. I know that you're just protecting you're heart but you can't hold him off forever, if he feels like there is no hope then he may move on.""Well the way I see it, if he's going to give up on me that easy, then he doesn't truly love me."

"O he loves you, he just may not know how to show you it in the grand gesture that you want, you all know that boys on pretty dense when it comes to showing that they care."

"Speaking of love," I tried to change the subject. "I saw that you and Jasper hit it off at the dance, did you really think I wouldn't notice. Now tell me all, and I'll know if you leave out some details.""Don't think I didn't notice the change of subject, but I'll allow it because I've been dying to tell you about it. We've been talking for a couple of weeks and I've always had a crush on him but I never thought that he would like me back. Then a couple of days before the dance, he asked me if I was going and made me promise that I'd save him a dance. I'm pretty sure that he was going to ask me out but then the whole thing with Edward and Luke happened and I ran over to see how you were, and I haven't seen him today.""You should have stayed with him; at least until he asked you out. I would have been fine on my own and besides you guys looked so cute together, and I bet once I talk to him, I'll totally approve."

"I think you're jumping the gun just a little bit, he hasn't asked me out yet and I don't want to get to over excited about this, it would just be a bigger disappoint if things don't work out.""Well then, I can be over excited for you. I have a good feeling about this, and you deserve a boy to make you happy." I started to pack up my things; I wanted to get a small snack before I went to class. "You know you could be happy to, all you have to do is take Edward back.""I think Alice has a point, I could make you really happy." I looked up to see that Edward was standing behind me, with a few cookies in his hand. "I thought you would like a snack for class."

"Well this has been fun, but I have to do some things before class starts, Bella I'll catch up with you later. Bye Edward." Before I knew it, Alice had left me alone and Edward was sitting down beside me."Did you get my notes?" He asked me, as he put the cookies down in front of me. "You know I did." I grabbed one and took a small bite, I needed the bell to ring, and I don't know how long I could stay with Edward without crying or kissing him. "Well what would you write back to them?"

"Well I would say that I do forgive you, I love you to but we aren't getting back together. Before you start hounding me for more answers, I don't want to discuss this right now. I told you everything I had to after the dance, as much as I love you and want to get back together, I can't trust you with my heart." I stood up and started to grab my books, but he beat me to them."I'll win back your trust Bella, just wait and see. Until I figure out how I can do that, how about I walk you to class." He held my books in one hand and reached out the other for my hand. I didn't realize that I had put my hand in his until he started to pull me behind him.

When we walked down the hall, I felt all the eyes back on me but this time I didn't care. It wasn't a grand gesture but it was a start, he knew how much I wanted him to walk me down and let everyone know that he cares for me. Maybe everything will work out for the best.

Okay I know it's been a really long time since I've updated and I'm really sorry but I've just been really busy and had major writers block. I have many ideas how to wrap up this story but nothing seems perfect enough. Maybe if you guys tell me what you think should happen, I can figure out the perfect ending. Your input matters to. The more ideas I have in my head, the faster I can update or finish my story. HELP ME!!!


End file.
